La résurection d'un clan
by hinata17
Summary: Sasuke fait une rencontre bien étrange... Mais cette rencontre recèle bien de secret...[ chapitre 24 online !]
1. Introduction

Après avoir bien réfléchis à la review de Chibi maak... Je décide de mettre directement la partie 2 qui a plus de rapport avec Naruto... La partie 1 n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre mais je la metterai surment plus tard...Dans tout les cas bonne lecture...  


* * *

Avant le début de l'histoire

Plusieurs siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la fondation du clan Tsuki. Les membres de cette famille furent craints de tous pendant longtemps. Puis un tragique incident provoqua la fin de ce clan… Une vieille légendes raconte la fin des Tsuki mais nul ne pus vraiment dire si se fut vrai ou non… Elle raconte que les 5 maisons s'étaient retournées les unes contre les autres pour finir par une guerre civile où tous furent tués. Mais la légende raconte aussi que plusieurs personnes auraient survécus mais ce n'est qu'une légende…


	2. Chapter 1: Retour à Konoha

Et un chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécirer.

Malheureusement, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais les membres du clan Tsuki eux sont à moi ! Na**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : retour à Konoha**

Lors d'une magnifique nuit d'été, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années se promenait dans les rues de son village, Konoha. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux noir s'arrêta devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien pour ainsi dire. Elle appartenait à un membre de son équipe, Sakura Haruno. Il passa son chemin et monta dans un arbre au beau milieu d'un parc. Son esprit s'embruma un instant qu'en il vit trois silhouettes dans le parc. L'une leva la tête et le jeune homme pus voir des yeux rouges se plongeaient dans les siens. Ses yeux s'agrandis. _Le sharingan _!! Le jeune homme descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha des trois personnes.

- Itachi ? Demanda le jeune homme

- Le connais-tu ? demanda un des trois.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu as grandis, Sasuke. Repris la personne

- Comment savez vous qui je suis ?

- Nous savons plein de chose à ton sujet.

Sasuke serra les dents. Et fit apparaître le sharingan dans ces yeux. Il se mit en garde. Un des trois s'avança. Une cape noire se souleva sous le vent. Une voix de fille derrière la personne prit la parole.

- Voyons arrête sa. N'affronte pas un Uchiwa maintenant. Tu pourrais y laisser la vie cette fois !

-Oh pff… Laisse faire ce qu'elle veut. Répondit une deuxième voix de fille.

-Silence ! La première qui c'était avançait les coupa d'un ton sec. Tu ne peux rien contre nous, Sasuke. Nous avons l'avantage du nombre.

-Tss… Sasuke désactiva ses sharingan. Que voulez-vous ?

-Rien.

Sasuke les regarda bouche bée. Elles ne voulaient rien ! Les trois jeunes fille toujours cachaient sous leurs capes firent demis tours.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Sasuke. Puis-je au moins voir vos visages ?

Les trois filles se parlèrent et se retournèrent.

-D'accord mais pas ici.

Sasuke les conduisit dans un bois à l'abri des regards. Les filles se regardèrent et la première enleva sa cape noire. C'était une très jolie fille. Des mèches lui cachaient son front et deux grandes mèches lui encadraient le visage. De longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules. Une lune rouge se tenait au centre de son front. Elle était habillée d'un tee-shirt court noir avec une seule manche. Une jupe noire aux nuages rouges lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Puis de simple basket avec des grandes chaussettes noires. Mais un bandeau noir avec le symbole de Konoha se tenait sur le coté droit de sa jupe.

-Tu es de Konoha ? demanda Sasuke

-Oui.

La deuxième avait une grande mèche noire qui lui cachait la partie droite du visage. Le reste attachait en couette au dessus de sa tête. Une lune verte se tenait au milieu de son front. Un tee-shirt avec un col se tenait au dessus d'une jupe bleu. Un short noir se tenait sous la jupe. Et la troisième était très étrange… Sa franche lui cachait les yeux. Un tee-shirt simple avec une jupe grise lui servait de vêtement. Une paire d'aile blanche de tenait dans son dos. Pour chaque une un bandeau noir avec le motif de la feuille était sur le coté droite de leur jupe.

-Alors comme sa vous êtes de Konoha.

-Ouais.

-Je suis Tami Tsuki et voilà Elo Tsuki et Nami Tsuki. Bon on a plus rien à te dire… A un de ses jours Sasuke.

Les trois jeune femmes partirent laissant Sasuke seul à ses réflexions


	3. Chapter 2: Des vacances bien méritées

Voilà le chapitre 2...**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des vacances bien méritées.**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se rendit au point de rendez-vous que leur sensei, Kakashi leur avait donné. Il arriva les mains dans les poches. Sakura était déjà là ainsi que Naruto.

-Bonjours Sasuke ! Dit Sakura

-Oué salut ! dit Naruto.

Kakashi arriva peut après.

-Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes à l'heure ! Que vous arrive t-il ?

-Rien j'ai une surprise pour vous.

-Mmm… ?

-Vous avez bien travaillez, alors je vous ai pris des chambres dans un petit hôtel au bord de la mer.

-Je vous aime Kakashi-sensei ! Dit Naruto en lui sauta dans les bras.

-Lâche-moi !

-Waouuuuuuu ! Trop bien !

-Tss… On n'a pas besoin de vacances…

Naruto lui lança un regard noir. Suivi d'une claque par Sakura sur la tête au dernier.

-Ne le regarde pas comme sa, Naruto !

-Mais Sakura, le frimeur raconte n'importe quoi. -

-Naruto ! Tais toi ou je te tue ! --'

Les jeunes ninjas repartirent. Naruto pensait si il y avait des filles là-bas. Sasuke lui regardait l'horizon. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir les femmes de Tsuki…

Le lendemain aux portes de Konoha. Les trois ninjas étaient présent.

-Salut Sakura ! Cria Naruto

-Bonjour Naruto, fais moins de bruit s'il te plait…

-Pff…

-Qu'es ce que t'as toi ? s'écria Naruto

-Rien bouffon. Répliqua Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Répète ! Il se prit un coup de point. Sakura ! Tu fais mal !

-REDIT QUELQUECHOSE SUR SASUKE ET SA VA MAL ALLER !!!

-Ok Ok …

-Yo les jeunes !

Kakashi arriva tout à coup devant eux.

-Bon on y va ?

-On vous attendez…

Les jeunes gens partirent hors de Konoha direction la mer. Après une bonne heure de marche, des cris de peur retentis un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Les ninjas s'élancèrent dans les airs. Ils arrivèrent à destination en quelques minutes. Au pied d'un arbre quelconque se tenait Ino.

-Haaaaaaaaaa !!!!

-Qu'es ce qui t'arrive Ino ?

-Une toile d'araignée !!!!!!

-- Deux personnes arrivèrent juste après eux.

-Ino ? Que fait tu par terre ?

- Une toile d'araignée !!!!

-Les femmes…--

-Va s'y répète !

-Tsss…

-Ino tu viens de te ridiculiser devant Sasuke…

-Hein ? Sasuke !!

Elle lui sauta au coup. Sakura lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ote tes sals pattes de Sasuke !

-Sakura ! Comment va-tu. Ton front est toujours aussi grand à ce que je vois. -

-Répète pour voir ! Grosse truie !

- (censuré pour les plus jeunes )

-Au fait qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On va en vacances à la mer !

-Ah bon ? Nous aussi !

-Mmm… ???

-Hé ! Où est Kakashi ?

-Bonne question !

-Bon et bien faisons la route ensemble dans se cas.

-Non je refuse !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Naruto ! Cria Sakura qui lui donna un coup de point

-Aie ! Sakura Pourquoi t'est si méchante ?

-Pose plus de question !

Les six ninjas repartirent donc en route… Chouji profita du paysage, Ino accrochait au cou de Sasuke, Sakura lui lançant des regards noirs, Naruto faisait et bien on ne sait pas trop. Et pour finir Shikamaru regardait les nuages.


	4. Chapter 3: Des rencontres inattendues

**Chapitre 3 : Des rencontres inattendus**

Après deux jours de marches forcées. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel qui était d'ailleurs magnifique ! Il se tenait à plusieurs mètres d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer orange sous le couché de soleil. Au pied de la falaise se tenait une plage au sable fin et à la mer plus transparente que jamais. Sous les yeux éblouis de nos jeunes ninjas, le soleil se couchait pour laisser place au manteau de la nuit parsemé d'étoiles aux constellations bien étranges. Arriver à l'hôtel il se présentèrent et des clefs leur fut distribué. Chacun monta dans sa chambre respective.

Chambre 300 : Ino

-Waouuu trop bien

Chambre 301 : Shikamaru

-C'est quoi cet endroit minable.

Chambre 302 : Chouji

-Hihihi. Trop classe.

Chambre 303 : Naruto

-Waouuu !!! J'adore ! Merci Kakashi !

Chambre 304 : Sakura

-Dans quelle chambre peu bien être Sasuke ?

Chambre 205 : Sasuke

Sans commentaire à faire.

Alors que Naruto sortit de sa chambre à la recherche de tout se qui avait à faire ici. Il entendit une drôle de conversation.

-Mais je te l'avaient dit pourtant !

-Tu m'excuses si je n'écoute pas tout ce que tu dis ! Qui aurait cru que le descendant des Uchiwa serait par mis nous se soir !

-Quoi le descendant ? Tu parles du jeune Sasuke ?

-Bien sur idiote !

-Cool alors on vas bien s'amuser !

-Quelqu'un nous écoute.

Avant que Naruto eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, trois filles se tenaient autour de lui. Il ne les connaissait pas. Les trois jeunes filles cachées sous leur cape, ricanaient.

- Tu dois être le jeune Naruto ?

-Co…Comment vous me connaissez ?

Sa voix tremblait par la peur. Qui était ces filles étranges ? Elles lui faisaient peur.

-Peu import comment on te connais !

-On le capture, on aurait peut-être une chance pour rentrer le l'Akatsuki. Elle éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Non pas du tout…

-Bon on en fait quoi de lui.

La femme de gauche releva son capuchon laissant découvrir une grande mèche lui cachant les yeux. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Naruto. Naruto senti son cœur battre de plus ne plus vite. Qu'allez-t-elles lui faire ? Il avait peur. Paralysé il n'arrivait ni au boucher ni à parler. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur à se point. La femme s'approcha encore plus de lui. Quand elle fut assez près, Naruto remarqua la paire d'aile qui se tenait dans son dos. Naruto eu le temps de reculer.

-Qui…Qui…qui êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes du clan Tsuki et nous venons en paix.

-Bien, très bien Nami. On se croira vraiment dans un film de sciences fictions !

-Tss…répondit la fille avec des ailes prénommées Nami.

-Na…Naru…Naruto-kun ?

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux yeux blancs à moitié cachés derrière le mur.

-Hinata ! Vas t-en ! Cria Naruto

-Oh tien regarde Elo une parente à toi ?

-…

-Une parente ? demanda Hinata

-Oui, car je suis…

-STOP ! Tais toi ! Ne lui dit rien, elle apprendra quand le moment viendra.

-Euh…

-Tss…Tu es vraiment chiante Tami.

-On s'en va. Déclara celle-ci.

Les trois jeunes femmes repartir comme elles étaient arrivées, en courant d'air. Naruto s'écroula par terre dos au mur. Hinata arriva en courant vers lui.

-Naruto-kun ! Sa va ?

-Euh…Hinata…

Le jeune garçon la pris dans ces bras. Hinata vira au rouge pivoine. Elle le serra contre elle et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants. La jeune ninjas finit par s'endormir. Naruto s'était légèrement assoupit lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la respiration à Hinata. Il se réveilla pour de bon et remarqua qu'elle dormait. Qu'est qu'elle est belle quand elle dort ! Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Naruto coucha la jeune ninjas dans son lit et il s'assit à coté. Puis il s'assoupit.


	5. Chapter 4: Sur la plage

Et voilà la chapitre 4... Désolé pour le retard, un peu débordé... Bon d'accord mauvaise excuse, j'ai écris la fin il y a longtemps... Je suis irrécupérable... Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sur la plage

Sakura s'était assit sur un rocher au bord de la mer. L'eau lui léchait les pieds et le vent lui caressait la peau. Elle observait le couché de soleil avec une arrière pensée d'abandon. Seule sur une magnifique plage de sable fin, un couché de soleil le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le lieu le plus romantique du monde, mais elle était seule à contemplait ce spectacle. A ce moment là elle pensa à Lee. Elle l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'il aurait été un petit ami super. Et puis vint le visage de Sasuke dans sa mémoire. C'était le seul qui manquait à ce paysage. Sakura soupira, jamais elle n'aurait un petit copain digne de se nom. Un caillou tomba derrière elle. Sakura ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle demanda vaguement qui était là. Pas de réponse. Elle explosa de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, quelle idiote elle faisait, bien sur qui y avait personnes derrière elle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle tomba à l'eau. De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, assise dans le sable elle redoubla ses rires.

-Qu'es ce qui te fait si rire ?demanda une voix derrière elle. Sakura connaissait cette voix.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sakura, il faut grandir !

-Pff… J'essaye mais être là devant ce superbe couché de soleil seul, sa m'attriste.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule, Sakura !

-Si je suis seule. Oh il y a peut-être Naruto, mais toi et ta vengeance…

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura qui était encore dans l'eau et qui comptait y rester apparemment. Il lui tendit la main.

-Viens, sort de l'eau tu va attraper froid.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi, laisse moi là.

Sasuke lui prit de force la main et la souleva sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille. Mais par un coup de malchance ou de bonheur, la pierre sur laquelle était Sasuke était glissante et le jeune homme tomba en avant. Sakura se trouvait maintenant allonger dans l'eau, sauf la tête qui flottait à la surface. Sasuke à cheval sur la jeune femme devint rouge écarlate. Sakura éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Maintenant on est tout les deux mouillés !

Sasuke se releva. Il constata qu'il était bien mouillé. Il repris la main à Sakura et la releva de nouveau. Sakura était maintenant debout tout trempée. Quand elle fit un pas sa cheville droite la lança et sous la douleur elle cria tout en retombant dans l'eau emportant avec elle le jeune homme qui ne la lâchait plus. Sasuke eu le temps de se rattrapait à la parois du rocher pour ne pas retombait dans la même position embarrassante de tout à l'heure.

-Mmm… Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.

-En effet.

Sasuke pour la troisième fois, souleva Sakura et la pris par la taille. La jeune fille tourna au rouge pivoine. Sasuke la fit sortir de la plage et la ramena à l'hôtel. Arrivés dans les escaliers il se tourna vers la jeune ninjas qui était occupé à marchait normalement.

- Où est ta chambre ?

-L'étage suivant chambre 304.

-Ok Dans se cas je vais t'emmenait directement dans ma chambre. Elle est plus près.

-Quoi ? Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

-Mouai.

Il l'emmena donc dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger de là et il partit prendre sa douche. Sakura était en pleine réflexion. Elle était dans la chambre à Sasuke et il prenait sa douche à coté ! Mais là il fallait pas trop rêver… Le jeune homme sortit déjà habillé.

-Sakura tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux.

La jeune fille se leva sur un pied et se déplaça à cloche pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Arrivait à coté de Sasuke, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le jeune garçon qui la rattrapa de justesse.

-Je t'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il la prit dans ses bras et laissa dans la salle de bain.

-Je pars chercher à manger prend ta douche et après je m'occuperait de ta cheville.

-Ok. Mais je peux me débrouiller seule pour la cheville !

Il était déjà partit. Donc elle prit sa douche, lava du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sable et s'installa sur le lit. Elle commença à s'assoupir quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sasuke entra dans la pièce avec des sandwiches et des frites. Il installa le tout sur la table et vint réveillait Sakura.

-Mmm ?

-Debout, viens man…

Sakura se redressa et interrompis le jeune homme en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu fais sa pour moi ?

-Pour que tu ne connaisses pas la solitude que j'ai connue.

-Alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Bien sur ! Sakura rougit sous les aveux du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi la solitude le gagnait moins qu'avant ? Elle répéta cette question à voix haute et lu dans les yeux de Sasuke qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Avait-elle finit par le perturbé ?

-Et bien, la solitude je la connaît toujours mais différemment…Le yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent…Je la connais quand je…tu…je ne te vois pas.

Sasuke devint rouge pivoine et détourna le regard. Sakura baissa la tête et commença à trembler.

-Sakura ? Je t'ai troublé ?

-Non…

Sasuke prit les mains à Sakura qui versa une larme. Le jeune homme la fit relevait la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et pleurait en silence. La jeune ninja serra Sasuke dans ses bras et murmura un « merci » dans son oreille. Enfin Sakura sécha ses larmes et Sasuke embrassa la jeune femme. Par la fenêtre on pouvait distinguait le soleil qui était maintenant qu'une faible ligne lumineuse au dessus de la mer. Sur le balcon de la chambre, si on était attentif à se moment là, on pus distingué une silhouette qui se détaché de se décor. Une jeune femme aux yeux rouges regardait les adolescents. Une faux se tenait dans son dos et une cape noire flottait autour d'elle.

-Voilà un cousin bien content.

* * *

Et d'un autre chapitre et un. Alors satisfait(e), non ? Bon, ben temps pis, désolé... Review quand même allez bisous à tous. 


	6. Chapter 5: Le lendemain

Je mets la suite aussitôt, j'ai que ça à faire...  


* * *

Chapitre 5 : le lendemain

Hinata se réveilla le lendemain matin sous les premiers rayon du soleil. Elle se redressa lentement et remarqua que sa main gauche était tenue par quelque chose. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle remarqua Naruto à coté qui dormait à moitié sur le lit. Il tenait la main à la jeune fille. Elle devint rouge pivoine. Quand elle essaya d'enlevait sa main, Naruto se réveilla doucement. Il se redressa d'un coup.

-Hinata sa va ?

-O…Oui !

Naruto se rendit compte aux bouts de quelques minutes qu'il tenait toujours la main à Hinata. Il la lâcha et se mit debout.

-Allons manger !

-Ok.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où on ne sait comment tout les genins de Konoha ainsi que de Suna s'était réunis. Naruto arriva le premier suivi de Hinata derrière lui. Elle se dirigea vers son équipe qui lui faisait des grands gestes.

-Alors tu était où, Hinata ?

-Euh…

-Mmm…Avec Naruto et… ?

-Kiba ! -

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et Sakura. Le jeune homme regardait avec amour la jeune fille discutait avec Ino qui était rouge de colère. Naruto compris aussitôt.

-Ah bah enfin ! Vous avez finit par sortir ensemble ! Sakura se retourna, Ino brûlait encore plus de rage et Sasuke regardait ailleurs.

-Sa te regarde Naruto ? demanda Sakura

-Non, mais je le savait !

Sakura le regarda interrogatrice. Sasuke se tourna enfin vers Naruto qui lui fit une grimace. Sasuke devint tout rouge.

-Bon bah j'y vais !

-Et tu vas où ?

Naruto était déjà partit. Décidément c'est une habitude ! Naruto parti dehors dans les bois s'entraîner. Il entendit un aboiement.

-Kiba ?

-Mouai, alors vas y raconte avec Hinata !

-Qu'es ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout !

-Tu sauras rien.

-Quoi ?!

-Je m'entraîne là !

-Mouai, tu me le diras de toute façon.

Kiba repartit laissant Naruto seul à ses réflexions.

De retour au rez-de-chaussée.

-Les filles sa vous dis d'aller à la plage ?

-Ouais !!!!!!!!

Elles prirent toutes leurs affaires de plages et les voilà sur le sable fin les pieds en éventail. Hinata jouait à se balancer le ballon avec Tenten. Temari s'était isolée pour bronzer tranquille. Ino discutait avec Sakura à l'ombre du parasol de celle-ci. Quand le soleil commença à déclinait, il faisait encore chaud.

-Les filles je vais chercher de quoi faire un pique-nique. Dit soudain Temari.

-Un pique-nique ! Cool !

-Et les garçons ? demanda Tenten

-Ils viendront si ils voudront.

Temari alla à l'hôtel et revint avec deux gros paniers pleins à craquer. Les jeunes filles rassemblèrent les parasols pour en faire une grande ombrelle. Tenten installa une couette par terre. Hinata commença à faire les sandwichs, Temari mit les boissons au frai, Sakura faisait la salade. Et Ino s'occupa d'allumait un feu. Elles commencèrent à manger quand elles entendirent des voix qui se rapprochait. Temari se pencha et constata que tous les garçons étaient venus en même temps. Les filles leurs firent de la place. Sasuke se plaça à coté de Sakura qui se blottit contre lui. Puis après avoir bien manger ils partirent tous à l'eau, profitait de la mer et du couché de soleil


	7. Chapter 6: Konoha vs Konoha

Et pour aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 et 7 ( à la suite )... On rentre enfin dans le plus intéressant...  


* * *

Chapitre 6 : Konoha vs Konoha

Tenten se leva avant tout le monde pour aller profiter du levé de soleil qu'elle trouvait plus beau que le couché. Façon différente de voir les choses. Elle se promena le long de la falaise longtemps. Quand le soleil commençait à pointé le bout de son nez, Tenten s'assit sur une pierre et se mit à contemplait le ciel qui changeait de couleur.

Dans un coup de vent, trois jeunes filles setenaient derrière la jeune ninjas. Tenten voyait seulement les capes qui l'enroulaient. Une main se posa sur sa bouche. Tenten n'eu pas le temps de réagirent, elle tomba en léthargie.

Lee arpentait l'hôtel de fond en comble à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il tomba nez à nez avec Gaara.

-Eh ! Gaara tu n'aurais pas vu Tenten par hasard ?

-Mmm… Non je viens de me réveillez.

-Mais tu es insomniaque !

-Et alors ? Je peux dormir tout en étant éveillez …

-Sa n'as pas de sens, si tu est éveillez, tu dors pas !

-Mais si parce qu'il y a des sommeils profonds et d'autre où tu es à moitié éveillé.

-Ah ouais…Enfin bon.

-Ah mais en y pensant ! J'ai vu des personnes louches ici.

-Et c'est toi qui dit sa.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Donc je disais 3 filles ninjas.

-J'espère que vous parler de nous.

Une brise légère fit apparaître trois filles qui pour une fois était sans leurs capes noires. La première les salua en se baissa. Elle avait une faux dans le dos.

-Enchantée, Tami Tsuki.

La deuxième les salua à son tour. Un pot de terre se tenait dans son dos.

-Salut, Elo Tsuki

La troisième inclina légèrement la tête. Une paire d'aile blanche lui cachait le dos.

-Nami Tsuki.

Tami tendit une lettre à Lee. Il la lu et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Qu'avait vous fait à Tenten ?

Neji qui passait par là, s'arrêta écouter la conversation. Tenten ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vue se matin. Il décida d'approcher.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Neji, elles ont prit Tenten en otage.

-Quoi ?

Neji approcha de Lee et Gaara. Ces filles étaient assez louches.

-Je vous défi au combat !

-Pas ici. Sur la plage.

-Mais Tami ! Gaara aura l'avantage du ter…ah oui je vois !

-Très bien.

Ils se déplacèrent vers la plage et tout le monde se mit en garde. Lee se mit en position face à Nami, la fille aux ailes. Gaara se mit en face de Tami qui décrocha sa faux. Neji se mit dans la pose des Hyûga en face de Elo qui posa son pot de terre à terre.

-Stop ! Déclara soudain Tami. Je propose qu'on ce batte chacun son tour !

-Si tu veux. Bon on va tirer au sort.

Tami écrit leurs noms sur des bouts de papiers et Neji tira au sort.

-Lee vs Nami ! S'exclama Tami.

Tami parti a coté de Elo. Et Neji à coté de Gaara. Lee s'avança au centre de la plage. Nami fit pareil. L'un en face de l'autre, ils s'observait en tout cas c'est ce que l'on peut penser car les yeux de Nami n'était pas visible. Lee se mit en garde et chargea. Son Taijutsu était parfait mais Nami esquivait à chaque fois. Le jeune homme ouvrit la première porte et tourna autour d'elle. Quand il porta son coup ultime quelque chose l'arrêta. Les ailes de la jeune fille l'avaient recouvert. Elle ouvrit ses ailes d'un grand coup projettent Lee au loin. Lee se releva en crachant du sable. Nami ouvrit ses ailes en grand et décolla dans les airs. Après un combat acharné, Lee finit par ouvrir la 5e porte et frappa la jeune fille de toutes ses forces. Lee tomba a terre plus capable de se levait. Nami était aussi a terre au moment où l'on allait dire ex-écho, le corps de la jeune femme éclata en nuage de plume. Un clone ! C'est un clone qui a tout encaissé ! Mais alors elle est où. Les plumes formèrent un nouveau nuage et tournèrent un moment avant de faire apparaître Nami sans aucune égratignure. Les ninjas de Konoha les regardèrent bouche bée. Et dire qu'elle faisait parti de Konoha ! Nami se dirigea vers les filles de son groupe et soupira.

-Bravo Nami.

-Ne me dit pas bravo alors que j'ai utilisé qu'une technique. Je m'ennuie Tami.

-Je sais nous trouverons des adversaires à ta taille.

-Quoi ?! Qu'es ce que vous dîtes ?! Ne vous vantez pas surtout !!!!

-Nous ne nous vantons pas.

-Bon passons au suivant. Déclara Gaara.

-Mmm…

-Neji vs Elo !

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre expédier...review ? 


	8. Chapter 7: Byakugan contre byakugan

J'envoie le chapitre 7 , à la suite, comme ça c'est fait... Bonne lecture et oubliez pas... reviews...  


* * *

Chapitre 7 : Byakugan contre byakugan

Neji s'approcha de la jeune fille et c'est là qu'il remarqua. Elle a le byakugan !

-Tu as le byakugan !

-Exact.

-Alors je vais gagner, je suis le meilleur dans ma famille.

-Peut-être, mais moi c'est un cas particulier.

-Pourquoi ?

Elo se mit dans une position que Neji ne connaissez pas. Mais lui se mit dans la pose Hyûga.

-Quelle pose médiocre… Alors tu es de la branche secondaire mais plus fort que la principale…Intéressant alors c'est parti.

Il activa son Byakugan et se lança dans ses attaques du point souple que Elo dévié à chaque fois. Il n'arrivait pas à la touché ! Au bout de 5 minutes acharnées, Neji à bout de souffle posa un genou à terre.

-C'est tout ? Et bien je m'attends de la part de celui qui prétend être le meilleur de la famille entière. A moins que sa soit le niveau qui ai baissé depuis que j'y été, non ?

-Quand tu y été ?

-Peu importe, à mon tour. Quelque chose que tu connais.

Elle se mit dans la position des 64 points de Hakke. Neji ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Alors tu connais, mais la mienne est améliorée.

-Améliorée… ?!

Elle n'activa même pas son byakugan et partit si vite quel disparu du champ de vision de Neji.

-Doton ! Les 64 points du Hakke !

A cet instant précis, jamais on ne vit Neji plus effrayé. Elo avait disparut et était apparus 64 pointes fines de terres au bout couvert de chakra.

-Doton ! L'emprisonnement terrestre !

Deux langues de terre s'enroulèrent autour des jambes de Neji puis deux autres emprisonnèrent les bras. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. C'est là fin ! Comment fait-elle ?

-Doton ! Les aguilles mortels du Hakke !

Les 64 fines lames foncèrent vers Neji visant tout ses points de circulation de chakra en même temps que ses point vitaux. Neji les vits arrivaient et au dernier moment une couche de sable recouvrit Neji le protégeant de toute attaque. Les lames ne touchèrent même pas le sable et se désintégrèrent aussitôt. Les langues de terre lâchèrent le jeune homme. Et le sable déplaça Neji jusqu'a Gaara. C'est alors que Elo sortit de son pot de terre, bien cachée.

-C'est terminé pour Neji.

-Vainqueur Elo !

-Tu es si jeune Neji, j'aurais bien aimé t'apprendre mes techniques, mais nous ne sommes pas pareils.

Neji reprit ses esprits lentement. Elle était forte, très forte.

-Qui es-tu ? Ton vrai nom !

-Je suis Elo Tsuki d'origine Hyûga.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent. Voilà pourquoi elle avait le Byakugan, mais quel est ce clan, Tsuki ? Sa expliquerait la lune sur leur front.

-Peut tu m'expliquait. Qui sont le clan Tsuki ?

-Mmm… Je vois qu'ils ont jugé préférable de ne pas leur apprendre qui était ceux de Tsuki.

-Je m'en sens frustré…

-Tss…Passons au suivant je m'embête.

-Et bien se sera Tami vs Gaara.

-Oh Neji, tu me poseras les questions plus tard quand tu viendras chercher ton amie Tenten

-Tss…

* * *

bon bah voilà, ça c'est fait... le prochain: le choc des titans... 


	9. Chapter 8: Le choc des titans

Yo ! Comment allez vous en ce superbe samedi ? Et bien moi je vais très bien donc pour continuer dans la bonne humeur, voilà le chapitre 8... Le dernier combat ainsi que l'arrivée de ... _roulement de tambours_ je vous le dirais pas ! Bonne lecture  


* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le choc des titans

Les intéressés s'avancèrent. Gaara observait Tami de son regard cruel. La dernière l'observait aussi mais avec curiosité.

-Commencé !

Les deux ninjas de dévisagèrent encore quelque temps. Nami bailla. Elo s'étira et bailla aussi. Enfin Tami bougea. Elle décrocha la faux dans son dos et commença à y enlevait les bandages qui la couvrait. Enfin prête elle fixa Gaara dans les yeux comme personne l'avait fait avant elle.

-Bon, sa peut durer longtemps comme sa …

-…

-Très bien alors j'ai le temps de faire mes sacrifices.

Elle sortit un élastique et attacha ses cheveux en une couette sauf les mèches de devant. De sa faux elle s'entailla la joue gauche où une cicatrice était bien visible. Le sang coula le long de sa joue. De sa langue, elle le lécha.

-Non ! Elle ne va pas le faire !

-Mmm… Je crois que si.

Elle fixa de nouveau Gaara dans les yeux et activa dans ses yeux le sharingan.

-Quoi ?! Le sharingan !

Elle fit glisser sa langue couverte de son sang sur la lame de sa faux.

-Katon ! Les faux de feu !

Sa faux s'enflamma dans un brassier de flammes noires.

-Illusion du Sharingan !

Gaara tomba tout à coup à genou et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tami disparu aux yeux de tous sauf de Gaara. Elle s'approchait et cette aura maléfique ! La clochette au bout de sa faux résonnait dans sa tête comme la mélancolique chanson de la mort qui vient vous chercher dans un rêve où l'on ne se réveille pas. Sa faux fendit l'air faisant tintait la clochette. Suis-je mort ? J'ouvre un yeux, non ! Tami était toujours là. Elle se rapprocha encore et la faux fendit l'air de nouveau de plus en plus près de lui. Et à chaque fois la même question. Suis-je mort ? « Maintenant c'est la dernière fois ». Quand Gaara ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il chercha la faux des yeux ainsi que Tami. Le son de la clochette sonna au dessous de sa gorge. Il essaya de baissa de la tête sans succès. C'est un peu après qu'il remarqua la lame froide dans son cou et la présence de la jeune fille derrière lui. « Bonne nuit dans le monde des enfers ! » Gaara ferma de nouveau les yeux. Mieux valait de mourir au combat que d'abandonner. La clochette sonna encore et encore puis le silence revint. Gaara n'osait pas voir pourquoi le son s'était arrêter. Il sentit l'aura disparaître autour de lui. Alors il était mort.

-Pff… C'est fini… J'ai gagné. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Gaara du désert.

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre. Il les ouvrit finalement et observa Neji et Lee autour de lui. Puis son regard tourna vers les trois filles de Tsuki derrière les garçons à le regardait. Tami lui souriait d'un sourire sincère.

-Que…Que…C'est-il passé ? Demande soudain Gaara

-C'est un illusion. C'est du fait que j'ai le sharingan. Cela aide.

-Comment tu as fait pour rendre inactif, mon démon ?

-Tu l'as de ta propre volonté.

-…

-Je comprend pas tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Lee

-Gaara assurait qu'il allait mourir préférait renfermait le démon en lui pour ne pas le laissait s'échapper. Expliqua Tami calmement.

-Mmm…Je vois.

Le vent fit tintait la clochette de la faux. Tami tourna d'un coup la tête vers le haut de la falaise. Une silhouette se détachait du ciel qui devenait obscur.

-Un Sharingan ? Je crois que tous les membres de la famille Uchiwa étaient morts ? Ou plutôt comment les avez-vous eu ? Je veux des réponses ou je vous tue.

- Je réponds à quelle question les filles ? Demanda Tami en se tournant vers ses amies.

Nami éclata de rire. Elo dévisageait, enfin on pense, le jeune là haut.

-Sasuke, descend donc nous voir. On te vois mal d'en bas. Déclara Tami

-Répond d'abord à mes questions.

-Et bien oui c'est un sharingan.

Elle attendait une réplique méchante mais elle le provoquait, ce qui marcha. Ce garçon est si prévisible.

-Tss…Répond aux autres je la connaissait déjà cette réponse.

-Mmm… Je m'en douter. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Donc tous les membres des Uchiwa sont bien morts. Mais je ne fait pas partit complètement de votre famille. Et je l'ai est eu de naissance comme les tiens, petit Sasuke.

-Tss…Vous mentez !

-J'ai répondu à tes questions maintenant descend.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et atterrit entre le groupe des garçons et les trois filles.

-Et bien tu as grandi, petit Sasuke. As- tu une petite amie.

-Bien sur qu'il en a une, un regard comme sa, cela ne peut être une autre chose que l'amour. Mais il n'est pas complet. Elo fit une pause, secoua ses ailes pour en faire sortir le sable qui s'était glissait entre ses plumes. Elle reprit sur un ton de reproche. L'aimes-tu vraiment, petit Sasuke ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Encore un chapitre . Alors ? Hein ?! Review peut-être ? allez à la prochaine ! Chô !

**Prochain chapitre: Confusion et illusions**


	10. Chapter 9: Confusion et illusion

voilà le chapitre 9 qui c'est fait attendre aller liser le donc...  


* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confusion et illusions

Sakura venait de prendre sa douche quand Naruto frappa à sa porte de chambre. Elle l'ouvrit sans se presser. Naruto derrière était tout agiter. Il paraissait même effrayer.

-Sakura, viens vite c'est Sasuke, on le trouve plus !

-Quoi ?!

-On ne trouve pas non plus Lee, Gaara, Neji et Tenten.

-Quoi ?! Une fille pour quatre mecs ? (Non c'était une blague. Reprenons) Quoi ?!

-Des équipes sont partit à leur recherche sans succès. Il ne reste plus que nous, Sakura on nous a attribuait la plage a allait voir.

-Ok ! J'arrive.

Les jeunes ninjas partirent en courant vers la plage. Sakura se tourmentait. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sasuke, son beau Sasuke. Non ! Pas possible, il était impossible qu'il meure. Naruto lui se demandait se que cet abruti de première faisait bien tout seul avec autant de monde. Tout d'un coup une idée trop pervers pour ne pas être citer ici même lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire de pervers s'afficha sur son visage. Puis il songea qu'il s'était battu contre Neji et qu'il était gravement blessé. Aussitôt le sourire de pervers s'effaça pour laissait place à un visage plein de doute et de peur. Enfin ils arrivèrent derrière la falaise au bout où la plage commençait. Ils se déplacèrent vite et se trouvère derrière un rocher protubérant qui cachait non seulement les ninjas mais aussi tout ce qui était derrière. Naruto regarda en premier et vit Lee, Neji et Gaara parlait aux trois filles qu'il avait croisées entre parenthèse dans les couloirs quelques jours plus tôt. Puis il vit Sasuke et laissa Sakura observait à son tour. Mais la fin qu'avait prévu Naruto n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait envisageait. Ils entendirent les dernières paroles de la jeune Elo sans l'observait. Un grand silence s'abattit des deux cotés du rocher. Sakura baissa la tête et commença à tremblait. Elle se parlait tout bas.

-Sasuke, dis quelque chose…s'il te plait…

Les cheveux de Sakura lui recouvrirent le visage. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et coûtaient sur ses mains accrochait à son tee-shirt. Naruto la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la réconfortait sans succès. Elle finit pas éclatait en sanglot dans les bras de Naruto qui tentait en vain de lui soulageait sa peine. La dernière phrase de la Elo résonnait dans la tête à Sakura. L'aimes-tu vraiment…L'aimes-tu vraiment…L'aimes-tu vraiment… La jeune femme redoubla ses pleures. Dans un coup de vent, les trois jeunes filles étaient apparues devant les ninjas. Sakura releva la tête, essuya ses larmes et les observèrent longuement. Naruto sortit un shuriken de son étui. Une main se posa sur celle de Naruto et il compris que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Jeune Sakura, ta peine dois être grande. Cette souffrance, on la connaît tout un jour mais jamais quand on se y attend le plus. Prend le courage nécessaire dans tes larmes pour en tirer une leçon de vie importante. Dit calmement Nami

Tami s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Jeune Sakura, mon cousin est stupide, il est jeune et fait des erreurs. Mais ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Un jour tu connaîtra le bonheur, peut-être avec lui ou un autre mais cherche le bien.

Elle se releva. La dernière s'avança déploya l'une de ses ailes et choisit une de ses plumes avec précision. Puis elle s'approcha de Sakura et lui offrit l'une de ses plus belles plumes.

-Jeune Sakura, cette plume est pour toi. Garde la bien précieusement. Elle est très rare car elle a une particularité spéciale. Elle fait un arc-en-ciel les jours de pleine lune quand ta joie est grande et en lune noire quand ta tristesse est grande. Ce soir c'est la lune noire. Si tu es attentive tu verras un arc-en-ciel.

Elo se releva et vint se plaçait auprès de ses amies. Tami tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke et les autres garçons arrivés. Sasuke se tourna vers les deux ninjas qui se tenait face à lui. Sakura ne le regardait pas et Naruto lui jetait un regard interrogateur. Quand Sasuke tenta de s'approchait de Sakura, elle recula en larme et tomba en arrière dans le sable.

-Sakura ! Sa va ? Demanda Naruto en allant vers elle.

-Sa…Sakura…

Sasuke baissa les yeux et fusilla du regard les jeunes femmes de Tsuki comme si c'était de leur faute.

-Tu t'es mis dans l'impasse seule, petit Sasuke.

Elo s'approcha de Sakura lui murmura quelque chose ainsi qu'a Naruto. Le jeune ninja fit oui de la tête ainsi que Naruto. Sasuke commençait à s'approchait des deux mais le bras de Tami l'arrêta.

-Vous ne m'empêcheras pas de…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase la faux de Tami était sous sa gorge et le regardait méchamment.

-Maintenant tu devras prouver ton amour. Lui dit celle-ci

-Naruto ? Demanda Elo

Il dit oui de la tête et tourna son regard inquiet vers Sakura qui avait plongé son regard dans le vague. Elo s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main glacée sur son épaule. Naruto se leva et s'écarta pour laissait passer Nami et Tami qui avait fini par laisser Sasuke s'apitoyait sur son sort. Les deux jeunes femmes se placèrent de part et d'autre de Sakura toujours par terre. Elo se plaça derrière Sakura et ouvrit ses ailes qui prirent les quatre filles en son centre et dans un courant d'air les jeunes femmes avaient disparues.

Neji avait beau repasser se moment dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas comment elles avaient fait pour faire sa. Lee et Gaara regardaient Sasuke qui s'était assis par terre la tête dans les mains. Naruto lui ne savait pas quoi faire à vrai dire.

-C'est ta faute. S'écria soudain Sasuke en se leva pointant le doit vers Naruto. Ce dernier paraissait ne pas réagirent à cette remarque. Il semblait très troublé.

-Sasuke ne jette pas la faute à Naruto. Il n'y est pour rien là dedans. Lui répondit Neji.

-Si ! C'est lui qui la emmenée ici !

-Non c'était une mission de reconnaissance à votre recherche. Dit simplement Naruto qui fixait maintenant le jeune homme.

-A notre recherche ? Alors…

-Oui ce n'était que pur hasard. Déclara Lee.

-Que vas t-on faire maintenant ? demanda Gaara.

-Chercher Sakura.

-Et Tenten. Rajouta Neji

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Maintenant on est deux à aller chercher nos bien aimée… murmura Neji mais assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de cette remarque très intéressante. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait prononcé ses paroles a voix haute il tourna au rouge pivoine sous les éclats de rires de ses compagnons.

-Et bien voilà des déclarations assez…comment dire…intéressante !

Ils éclatèrent de rires de nouveau.

-Bon et bien comme on est dans les déclarations autant en profité !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors Naruto comme tout le monde le sait, avec Hinata ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rouge. Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Entre deux respirations Naruto arriva à dire quelque chose.

-Ouais, je l'aime bien ! C'est une fille très gentille …

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si c'était que sa !!!

Ils continuèrent comme sa jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils prirent enfin le chemin du retour et expliquèrent leur histoire à tous et finirent par aller se coucher

* * *

Alors encore un chapitre à chier ? en tout je me suis éclater à l'écrire et ma soeur était morte de rire devant... J'ai pas encore compris pourquoi ...review ?

Prochain chapitre: A la rescousse de Sakura et Tenten


	11. Chapter 10: A la rescousse de Sakura

Yo ! Tout le monde, prêt pour un 10e chapitre ? Alors c'est partit...  


* * *

Chapitre 10 : A la rescousse de Sakura et Tenten

Le lendemain matin, juste avant le couché du soleil Sasuke se tenait au pied de l'hôtel en attendant Neji. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Lee. Ils se saluèrent et partirent. Mais en fait où aller t-ils ? Bonne question.

-Au fait. Où va-t-on ?

-Euh…

-Je ne sais pas…

Ils s'assirent donc et réfléchirent pendant une longue période. Les jeunes ninjas étaient allés sur la plage pour trouver des indices mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'une plume blanche. Sûrement l'une d'Elo. Le bout de la plume indiquait la mer. Les jeunes hommes s'assirent en face de la mer espérant voire quelque chose. Sasuke adossé à une grande pierre tournait la plume entre ses doits. Neji regardait les nuages en imaginant le visage rayonnant de Tenten. Lee avait les pieds dans l'eau à la recherche de coquillage. Le sable se soulevait par le vent comme dans le désert.

Quand le soleil arriva à son zénith, Lee cria qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de bizarre. Sasuke et neji se levèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent et se dirigèrent vers le ninja les pieds dans l'eau.

-Tenez regarder.

Il leur tendit une bouteille fermée par un bouchon de liège. A l'intérieur on pouvait distinguait un bout de papier roulé et attaché par un ruban rouge. Neji pris la bouteille et l'ouvrit. Il sortit le bout de papier de la bouteille, le déplia puis le lu. Il fit un drôle de mine. Il finit par le passer à Sasuke pour qu'il voie de quoi il en retournait. Il la lu à voix haute.

-Par delà les couleurs de son couché, là où leurs chants ne nous atteint plus, nous attendons.

Mais quand sera terminé sa lente descente, les leur seront perdues dans sa profondeur.

Encore faut il que vous trouviez, le lieu caché qui nous cache

Et qui quand elle est haute nous plonge dans son ventre.

Un long silence suivit la lecture du bout de papier.

-Une devinette ?

-Mmm…s'en a tout l'air…

-Par delà les couleurs de son couché ?

-Voyons voir…Un couché en couleur…

-Ah ! Je sais ! Déclara Neji en se levant, le couché de soleil ! Tenten me disait souvent qu'elle préférait le levé au lieu du couché !

-Oui, c'est vrai, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle aimait aussi le coucher.

- Donc par delà le couché de soleil, donc c'est au loin.

-En effet. Là où leurs chants ne nous atteint plus.

-Des chants ?

-Mmm…

-Des poissons ?

- Sa chante pas des poissons ! Imbécile.

-Alors c'est quoi qui chante par delà le couché de soleil.

-Un jour, elle ma parlé d'une créature mythologique.

-Exacte je l'ai vue à l'académie.

-C'était des …Je me souvient plus…

-Moi je sais !

Les ninjas se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille arrivée. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu pur et les cheveux cours violets très foncés. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de son nombril où l'on pouvait voir un percig brillait. Une jupe à volant courte se soulevait légèrement sous le vent. Elle était assez musclée.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Neji

-Je m'appelle Shana.

-Ok. En quoi tu peux nous aidait ?

-Je sais ce que vous chercher et je connaît ces filles et j'ai trouvait aussi la devinette.

-Dis le nous !

-Non. Je viens seulement vous aidait.

Elle s'approcha des garçons. Sasuke lui passa la devinette. Elle la lu assez vite et sourit.

-Tu sais ?

-Bien sur. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Bien donc c'est quoi cette créature mythologique avec une queue mi-poisson mi-humain ?

-Une sirène.

-ah oui !

-Bon passons, sa lente descente ?

-Le couché de soleil évidemment.

Shana regardait les garçons avec amusement. Ils se débrouillaient très bien sans elle.

-quand elle est haute nous plonge dans son ventre …

-Mmm… Qu'es ce qui monte pour nous plongé en elle.

-Mmm…

Les minutes passèrent et maintenant la mer leur léchait les pieds. Ils bloquaient sur cette phrase.

-Oh la mer à monter vachement vite !

-La mer ! Mais oui ! Elle monte !

-Mais oui !

-Alors récapitulons…

- Après le couché de soleil, où les sirènes ne peuvent plus chanter, elles attendent, mais il faut les trouvées avant la fin du couché sinon un truc méchant va leur arrivées. Mais il faut qu'on trouve un lieu caché où à la haute mer c'est sous l'eau…

Ils réfléchirent encore un peu. Lee se tourna vers la mer et observa l'océan. Un détail lui parvient entre le brouillard au loin. On aurait dit une petite île.

-Eh ! Regardez ! Une île au loin !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'océan où l'île se distinguait difficilement du ciel.

-C'est sûrement là bas !

-Shana, l'île à marrée haute est sous l'eau, non ?

-Exacte.

Lee se leva et déclara que s'était là bas qu'ils devaient allés. Il regarda sa montre. Mince il reste plus que deux heures avant le couché de soleil. Il fit par de sa remarque intérieur au autre. Ils se levèrent tous et se préparèrent à faire la traversée à pied, sur l'eau jusqu'à l'île.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Enfin bref, les 2 ou 3 chapitre suivant seront assez court par manque d'imagination et parce que tout s'enchaine assez vite, donc j'essairai de les mettre assez vite. Voilà voilà, review peut-être ? 

Prochain chapitre: Les chants maléfiques...


	12. Chapter 11: Les chants maléfiques

Voilà un 11e chapitre, écrit il y a déjà 6 mois, enfin bref...je préviens tout de suite, je suis faché contre les fautes d'ortographes et le jour où ils feront des traitements de textes qui seront capables de corriger les fautes d'ortographes convenablement, le monde s'en portera mieux...Sur ce bonne lecture...  


* * *

Chapitre 11 : Les chants maléfiques

Ils partirent aussitôt en direction de l'île qui était droit devant eux. Le temps passa encore et encore. Les quatre jeunes gens avançaient vite. Le ciel commença à changer de couleur et les visages de Sasuke et Neji blêmirent. Au beau milieu de la traversé, des voix commencèrent à s'élevaient d'on ne sait où. Les garçons ralentirent pour écouter la douce mélodie. Shana gardait toujours le même rythme. Au bout de quelque instant elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils fichaient. Plus personne. « Merde ! Les sirènes ! » Elle se retourna et fit demi tour en courant. Elle les cherchait sans succès. Puis une idée lui vint. « Sous l'eau » Elle fit plusieurs signes et une bulle d'air apparus autour d'elle. Elle plongea dans l'eau et les aperçus au dessus d'elle. Sa ne faisait pas longtemps. Elle nageait de plus en plus vite et les rattrapa enfin. Elle mit la main sur le premier, Neji qu'elle mit dans sa bulle. Puis fit de même avec les deux autres. Tous dans la bulle ils remontaient à la surface. Shana prit le pou des trois garçons, ils étaient hypnotisés mais respirer. Elle vit la lumière du soleil au dessus de sa tête. Il ne restait plus que quelque mètre. Elle sentit une main se posait sur sa cheville, une main bleu verte avec des membranes entre les doigts plus grandes que la normal. La main la tira d'un coup hors de la bulle et se trouva dans l'eau au coté de la créature qui l'avait emmenée hors de sa bulle. Son visage était fin, une crête parcourue de piquant descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa queue couverte d'écailles resplendissante vertes brillait sous le soleil orange. La créature emporta la jeune fille plus profonde dans l'océan. Arrivé dans les abysses, Shana observa autour d'elle. Une véritable cité sous marine se tenait devant elle. Une sirène s'approcha d'elle et lui parla comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

-Tu n'es pas encore morte ? Tu aurais du te noyé !

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas comme les autres.

La créature n'eu pas le temps de répliquait la jeune fille avait disparu.

De retour à la surface, les trois garçons s'étaient réveillés et avaient continué leur périple. Le soleil se couchait vite, plus que trois heures, maximum. Ils accélèrent encore le pas et se mirent à courir. Neji tourna soudain la tête et vit un magnifique animal aquatique sortir de l'eau et replongeait. Un deuxième apparus de l'autre coté.

-Oh ! Des dauphins !

Durant leur course les dauphins aux nombres de cinq les suivaient. A leurs droites, une tête sortit de l'eau. Sa peau de couleur bleu vert et aux cheveux noirs leur sourit. Ses yeux étranges les observaient avec curiosités. La créature ferma ses paupières qui étaient à droite et gauche de l'œil. Elle se tourna pour observait plusieurs de ses congénères sortir de l'eau à leur tour. Lee eu le loisir de regardait pour un court temps la queue de l'une des créatures qui était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Puis une autre tête sortit à son tour de l'eau mais celle-ci leur paraissait familière. Shana sortit de l'eau sur le dos d'un dauphin aux couleurs flamboyantes. Des coupures dans son cou se refermèrent au contact de l'air. Elle fit de grand coucou aux garçons et d'un signe de tête les sirènes ainsi que les dauphins retournèrent dans l'eau. Elle sauta de son propre dauphin et se mit à courir avec les garçons.

-Tu nous dois des explications, je crois.

- Oui, je crois aussi…

-Je vous expliquerais un jour.

-Hmff…

Ils continuèrent donc leurs routes vers l'île qui n'était plus qu'a quelque songe.

* * *

Alors ce petit chapitre? Je le trouve un peu petit, d'habitude ils sont plus...long. Allez je vous laisse...Review ? 


	13. Chapter 12: Un amour sauvé, une vie

yo les gens! voilà le chapitre 12 Bonne lecture...  


* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un amour sauvé, une vie sacrifiée

Tami faisait des ricochés sur la surface de la mer parcourue de vague. Elo nettoyait ses plumes avec attention. Quand à Nami elle s'occupait a améliorait une nouvelle technique qu'elle venait de trouver. Tenten parlait à Sakura de la façon de mettre à l'épreuve Sasuke. Quand à elle, elle ne savait pas du tout qui venait là sauvée. La clochette retentit à l'entrée de la grotte où elles s'étaient installées. Tami releva la tête et se mit debout.

- Quatre personnes approche. Elo ?

-Ouais, j'y vais.

Elle se mit sur le bord de l'entrée et déploya ses ailes. D'un coup de celle-ci, Elo était dans les airs et montait de plus en plus haut.

« Tami ?

-Ouais, j'écoute.

-Quatre personnes, sur. Trois garçons et une fille.

-Les garçons, lesquels ?

-Il y a Sasuke, Neji et Lee.

-D'accord et la fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sens l'aura du clan Tsuki. Et c'est très puissant.

-Le clan Tsuki ? C'est impossible.

-Je sais mais je peux me trompé.

-Tu ne te trompe jamais, Elo, tenons nous sur nos gardes

-Très bien »

Tami coupa la conversation mentale et dirigea son esprit cette fois vers Nami.

« Nami ?

-Ouais, c'est moi…Que veux tu, Tami ?

-Quatre personnes en approche.

-Continue…

-Sasuke, Neji, Lee et une fille qui a l'aura du clan Tsuki.

-Du clan Tsuki, c'est très improbable.

-Peut-il que Elo se trompe.

-Non jamais. Si c'est un membre des Tsuki tenons nous prêts.

-Mmm… »

Elle coupa a nouveau le lien et rouvrit les yeux. Nami arrêta son entraînement et fit des étirements.

-Sakura, Tenten, Quatre personnes en approche. Deux vous intéresse. La troisième nous intéresse, l'autre je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là.

-Qui sont les garçons qui sont venus nous chercher ? Demanda Sakura

Le sourire de Nami et le clin d'œil disait de ne pas s'inquiétait, que tout se passait comme prévus. Tami sortit de la grotte. L'eau était presque au bord de l'entrée. Tami sortit accroché un bout de papier sur un piquet qu'elle avait planté deux ou trois mètre plus loin. Il était écrit : Seul les valeureux peuvent rentrés sauvés. Mais d'abord vous aviez un choix à faire. Si vous voulez les sauvées, il faudra faire le sacrifice d'une personne par mis vous. Seul pourront rentré deux garçons et une fille…

Tami laissa Elo atterrir à coté d'elle et lire le mot.

-Je vois, ils ne verront que par sacrifice la mort de quelqu'un…Et non le sacrifice de laisser quelqu'un sur place. Je vois…C'est sadique.

-Ouais, mais j'aime. Dit Tami en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le sourire assassin.

-Bon allons les accueillir…

Un sourire passa sur les trais de Elo. Et elles partirent vers leur cachette prête à voir le destin des jeunes gens qui allait s'entre tués. Elles allaient s'amusées !

* * *

ftftyfr 


	14. Chapter 13: Devant la pancarte

Chapitre 13 : Devant la pancarte

Le groupe de ninjas continua de courir pendant que le soleil se coucher toujours de plus en plus bas. Les trois garçons devant, Shana réfléchissait. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. Le visage grave, les yeux concentrés sur l'horizon, elle ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment. Elle sentait que se préparé un massacre, mais lequel ? Elle sentait aussi un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ce sentiment, elle le connaissait trop bien, ce sentiment de violence, de haine et de l'envie de sang…Une personne horrible sa trouvait là bas…

Neji s'arrêta d'un coup devant une pancarte.

-un défi ? demanda-t-il.

-Possible…

Shana arriva un peu après. Elle demanda à Neji d'activé son byakugan et d'observait l'île que l'on voyait à quelque mètre. Il obéit. Ce qu'il narrait le déstabilisa. Il ne voyait rien.

-Comment sa se fait ?

-Une barrière typique du clan Tsuki. Tout le monde dans ma famille la connaît.

-Quoi ? Des techniques comme sa dans ta famille ?

-Oui. Elle prit un ton sec qui disait qu'elle ne rajouterait rien sur le sujet. Mais les jeunes hommes étaient têtus et la supplièrent pendant un petit moment sans que celle-ci ne cède. Les bras croisés, le visage tenu bien haut elle soutenait le regard des trois garçons à leur tour. Pour leur plus grand désespoir elle ne dit rien de plus.

-Bien. Reprenons…

-Que faut-il faire ?

-Tué quelqu'un de notre groupe, je suppose…

-Tué ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Sa doit être autre chose…

-Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? Va s'y explique toi ! Commença Sasuke à Neji

-Eh calme toi tu veux on est pas là pour se disputer ! Continua Neji sur un ton toujours plus fort.

Pendant que les deux garçons se disputaient assez violemment, Shana avait tourné son regard vers l'île. Elle aperçut deux jeunes qui les observés avec attention. Elle essaya de planter son regard dans l'un des deux filles mais elles étaient trop loin. Lee remarqua lui aussi les filles et lança un regard soupçonneux à la jeune femme qui se tenait à coté de lui. Elle était étrange comme même. Elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur ce clan. Shana sentit quelque chose lui frôlait le nez. Elle n'écarquilla même pas les yeux ni se tourna vers d'où sa venait elle semblait le savoir. Lee lui recula et regarda Sasuke étendu par terre, puis observa Neji dans la position des Hyûga. Il lui avait affligé un de ses coups préférés. Sasuke se releva péniblement et activa ses sharingan. Après lui avoir lancer plusieurs injures, il fondit de nouveau sur lui. Shana serra les poins. Lee observait au tour à tour les deux garçons et la jeune fille qui semblait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Shana desserra les poins et les resserra de nouveau. Du sang coulait le long de sa main. Elle baissa la tête et versa une larme.

-ARRETEZ ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE ELLE VOUS MANIPULE !

Shana tourna la tête d'un coup et fit découvrir son visage changeait à ses camarades. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de sa joue. Ses yeux étaient différents. Ils étaient d'un violet pâle avec pour pupille une lune rouge. Sur son visage se dessinait un croisant de lune rouge qui partait de sa joue gauche, passait par son front pour finir sur sa joue droite. Une aura démoniaque s'échappait de la jeune fille. La grande lune sur son visage fumait légèrement. Les trois garçons la regardait bouche bée.

-Que…Que…

Un peu plus loin dans une contré lointain de Konoha dans les lointaines montagnes du village caché de la roche une fille aux cheveux violets foncé releva la tête de ses activités. Ses yeux, l'un de serpent l'autre noir regardait autour d'elle. Sur son front se distinguait parfaitement une petite lune de couleur bleue d'où sortait un léger filer de sang.


	15. Chapter 14: Transformations et action

Yo ! Encore du retard... et toujours pas de review...enfin bref, je ferai mieu le prochaine fois...bonne lecture !  


* * *

Chapitre 14 : Transformations et action

Les jeunes femmes de Tsuki regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Alors voilà une des membres du clan Tsuki en action. Une aura maléfique rouge se propageait autour d'elle. Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent celui des deux filles qui tombèrent en arrière par ce regard assassin. Nami s'approcha des filles qui semblaient apeurées.

-Qu'es ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda celle-ci

Pas de réponse. Elle décida d'aller voir elle-même. La main de Tami la retint et la supplia du regard de ne pas regarder. Nami se dégagea de l'emprise de sa coéquipière et regarda.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez laissé la fille de Tsuki se transformé ! Vous n'êtes que des idiotes.

-On fait quoi ?

-Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. Bien… Enlevez la barrière puis transformé vous en vos animaux respectifs puis partaient à sa rencontre. Enlevez toute peur de vos regards ainsi que de votre cœur. Si c'est une Tsuki elle saura vos sentiments…

Elles dirent oui de la tête puis se relevèrent. Elle demandèrent à Sakura et Tenten de ne pas s'inquiétaient et qu'elles revenaient dans quelque temps. Toute les trois, elles firent un triangle puis les mains dans les mains.

-Destruction de la barrière !

La barrière pour l'instant invisible disparue dans une brise qui souleva des plumes d'argent qui scintillaient dans le ciel aux couleurs du soleil qui disparaissait. Puis elles entameraient la deuxième partie du plan. Elo commença. Elle mit ses mains jointes puis replia tout les doigts sauf l'index et le majeur qui formait maintenant une croix.

- Par le vent de l'aigle !

Un tourbillon de vent souleva la jeune femme et en quelque seconde à peine, elle devint un griffon de la taille d'un humain. Elle claqua le bec et observa ses compagnons de son oeil droit.

-A vous maintenant. Dit doucement le griffon

-C'est bon, c'est bon…

Tami fit le même geste de la main, se concentra et murmura :

-Par le feu du dragon !

Une lame de feu s'entoura autour de la jeune femme et une belle dragonne aux dents acérées se dressa devant elle. Elle était aussi grande que son amie griffon mais ses ailes étaient plus grandes. Elle cracha un jet de flammes et s'écria :

-Ah ! Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas fait sa !

Nami fit à son tour le geste et dit calmement pour elle-même sûrement :

-Par la terre du tigre !

Une langue de terre s'enroula autour d'elle et apparus au milieu un tigre à la couleur flamboyant. Nami s'étira en bayant.

-Finissons en vite…

Nami commença à marcher vers la sortit quand la voix de Sakura l'arrêta.

-Comment faîtes vous sa ?

-Secret.

-Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas juste que vous vous aillait des secrets aussi dangereux !

-On a tous des secrets plus ou moins dangereux. Mais un secret n'est fais pour être dévoilé qu'a la personne voulue.

-Et vous n'êtes pas les personnes voulues. Désolé dans d'autre circonstance on vous aurait peut-être appris…

Nami continua son chemin. Elo ouvrit ses ailes écailleuse ainsi que Tami et s'envolèrent vers les ninjas avec sous elles le tigre courant plus que la normal animale.

Shana avait remarquait la fin de la barrière et avait aussi remarqué les trois animaux qui s'élançaient vers elle. Elle fit un sourire à faire peur et elle s'élança à son tour vers les inconnus sous les regards terrifiés de Lee, Sasuke et Neji.

Dans les pays encore non exploré par les ninjas, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible. Elle avait les yeux sur maquillait de noir qui rendait son regard terrifiant. Ses longs cheveux gris foncés dans son dos reflétaient la lueur de la bougie posée à coté de son lit. Elle haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Cette fille à la lune sur son front qui est ce ? Elle faisait peur, mais elle connaissait ce pouvoir. C'était encore un peu flou mais elle savait qu'il était présent chez elle. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha d'un petit bureau dans sa chambre où une photo était posée. Elle représentait une petite fille aux longs cheveux gris au coté d'une fille aux cheveux violets et à la mine joyeuse qui faisait le double de la première.

-On se reverra petite sœur…


	16. Chapter 15: Quand les Tsuki se

yo! Et voilà encore un chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres mais cela là, je l'ai un peu ratée...A vous de voir...Bonne lecture...  


* * *

Chapitre 15 : Quand les Tsuki se déchaîne…

Shana enfin ce qui lui ressemblait se mit à courir vers les trois animaux les yeux rouges de colère et de haine. Le tigre rugit et bondi au dessus de la jeune femme pour atterrir entre elle et les garçons qui étaient maintenant pétrifiés de peur. Le griffon se posa à la droite de la jeune femme et le dragon à sa gauche. Les trois animaux formaient un triangle. D'un coup de vent les trois animaux se transformèrent. Chacune avaient retrouvé son apparence de femme. Chacune faisait un geste de la main bien précise. La lune sur leurs fronts grandit à vue d'œil mais elle faisait la moitié de celle de Shana. Leurs yeux changèrent en des yeux remplis de haine et de rage de vaincre. Devenus violet, une lune noire se dessinait comme pupille. Tami passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Nami activa son Byakugan et Elo déploya ses ailes. Un combat s'attendait. Shana tourna sur elle-même et se demandait par où commençait à attaquait… Les signes que formait les trois femmes changèrent pour devenir le même. Les mains jointes, le regard tourné vers la jeune fille au centre, les trois femmes mirent leurs mains chacune dans la direction de sa coéquipière. La main droite tourné vers une des filles et la main gauche vers l'autre.

-Barrière magique !

Une barrière bleue apparue derrière les jeunes filles pour formait un triangle infranchissable. Tami sortit un couteau de sa poche et le planta là où elle était. Les deux jeunes filles firent de même. Les voilà maintenant apte à combattre.

-Je vois…

Shana s'élança vers Nami puis elle disparue pour réapparaître devant Elo qui eu tout juste le temps de mette ses ailes devant elle. Mais Shana disparue de nouveau. Tami s'était déjà mis en garde et avait posait sa main sur sa faux, mais elle vit Nami décollait dans les airs, une plais béante sur le bras. Elo décolla vers Nami avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Tami se tourna vers Shana qui avait disparue de nouveau et la cherchait des yeux. Nami s'écrasa dans l'eau et commença à couler.

-Elo ! Qu'es ce que tu fous ! s'exclama Tami

-Je ne peux plus bouger ! Répondit celle-ci

Tami jura et plongea cherché Nami mais une main la retins à la cheville. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se tournait elle fut projetait dans les airs sur Elo qui n'arrivait pas à bouger. Celle-ci en eu le souffle coupé. Nami revint enfin à la surface et respirait difficilement. La lune sur son front pris la même grandeur que celle de Shana et une aura vert s'échappait de la jeune femme.

-Nami ! Non !

Trop tard, Nami s'élança vers Shana et entama des coups de toute sorte que Shana esquivait avec peine. Les auras de couleur différentes se heurtaient dans des éclairs multicolores. Elo se releva mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et ses ailes non plus. Elle jura et aida Tami à se relevait.

-Je vois qu'on n'a pas le choix…

-J'en ai bien peur…

Tami serra les points et sa lune recouvrit tout le haut de son visage et une aura rouge identique à Shana s'émanait de son corps. Elo à coté d'elle se releva avec cette fumée jaune autour d'elle. Elle fit un pas et déploya ses ailes avec un sourire mauvais.

-Enfin je peux bouger…

Elo s'envola dans les airs et fis des signes avec ses mains. Des plumes de ses ailes s'envolèrent et formèrent des lames d'un blanc magnifique.

-Les lames du vent !

Les lames partirent d'un coup vers Shana qui les vits arrivait au dernier moment. Nami qui les avait vu s'était écarté et s'était mis dans la position des Hyûga. Des pointes de bout sortirent d'on ne sait où et se placèrent tout autour de Shana.

-Les 64 lames de Hakke !

Les pointes foncèrent vers Shana, enfin qui aurait du être là après l'attaque de Elo. Tami fis des signes de la main et plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

-Katon ! La boule suprême !

Le feu sortit de sa bouche et enflammèrent les pointes de bout. Quand les armes arrivèrent en son centre il y eu une explosion. Tami cria quelque chose à ses amies qui acquiescèrent. Les trois firent des signes et chacune mirent sa main devant sa bouche. La fumée se dissipa. Shana avait une pointe dans l'épaule gauche et du sang coulé le long de sa bouche qu'elle cracha aussitôt. Sa jambe droite était couverte de couteau blanc. Le bout de ses cheveux avait aussi légèrement roussis. Elle éteignit la petite flamme devant elle à ses pieds avec ses mains. Elle se releva et souris.

-C'est tout ?

Les trois filles reculèrent un peu et préparèrent leur nouvelle attaque. Shana d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître une flamme. La flamme se reflétait dans ses yeux.

-Stop ! Arrêtez !

Les quatre femmes se tournèrent vers la barrière, Sakura et Tenten se tenait de l'autre coté.

-Arrêtez ! A quoi cela vous sert ?

Shana s'assit dans l'eau et sa lune rétrécit pour retrouver sa forme d'origine. Ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale.

-Tss… Pour une fois que je m'amusait ! Dit une voix.

-Tami !

-Ben quoi ?

-Pff…

Les trois jeunes femmes reprirent leur apparence normale et enlevèrent la barrière. Shana s'avança vers les trois jeunes filles.

-Enchantée !

-Qui es tu ?

-Mon nom n'a peut d'importance…Maintenant je peux m'en aller en paix…

-Comment ça en paix ?

-Je suis en paix car il y aura une descendance du clan je suis rassurée…

Sous les regards interrogatifs des trois jeunes filles, Shana disparus dans un courant d'air. Nul ne compris d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle était venue mais le moment ne fut pas aux questions qui ne trouveront sûrement aucune réponse. Sakura vit Sasuke par terre et coura vers lui.

-Sa va ? Sasuke répond !

-Sakura…Sakura…Je t'aime…

Il s'évanouit dans les bras de Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui lui murmura un « je t'aime ». Tenten s'approcha de ses coéquipiers.

-Salut les gars ! Comment sa va ?

-Comment sa va ? Tu te fiche de nous ! Tu nous as fait une espèce de peur ! S'exclama Neji furieux.

Lee regardait Neji se disputait avec Tenten. Ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. Après une longue dispute Neji mit une baffe à Tenten qui le regardait abasourdis.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Mais je t'aime Tenten ! S'écria Neji. Puis il tourna au rouge par sa remarque tout haute et son geste honteux. Tenten les larmes eux yeux lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce et lui déclara :

-Moi aussi idiot !

Neji la regardait dans les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tenten s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Tami, Nami et Elo s'approchèrent de Lee. Tami posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura qu'un jour lui aussi il connaîtrait l'amour ainsi.

Tout le monde rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel. Ils firent leurs adieux aux filles de Tsuki qui rentraient à Konoha sauf Elo qui voulait rester encore une ou deux semaines. Les adieux furent bref et la nuit fus bien remplis quand les ninjas partirent se couchaient pour de bon après un longue journée…


	17. Chapter 16: Le clan s agrandit

Yo comme prévu voilàa le chapitre 16...aller c'est presque fini...  


* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le clan s'agrandit

Elo se promenait le long de la falaise en observant les oiseaux. Elle s'assit sur une pierre et déploya ses ailes. Comme elle aimerait être un oiseau et partir loin… Mais c'était un rêve irréalisable. Elle entendit des pas. Lee était derrière elle et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

-Pourquoi tu viens me déranger ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes des techniques à toi.

-Mes techniques sont héréditaire et non rien avoir avec ton Taijutsu.

-Mes techniques sont parfaites !

-Peut-être mais tu ne m'as pas touché une fois.

-Alors apprends moi des techniques que je peux utilisé !

-Mmm… Rejoins moi dans les bois demain matin par ton ouie.

-Par mon ouie ?

-Mais toi un bandeau sur les yeux et viens dans la forêt que en écoutant autour de toi. Si tu y arrive je te prendrais comme élève. Mais se seras dur et dangereux.

-J'accepte !

-Très bien.

Elo se leva et disparu dans un courant d'air. Lee songeait à un entraînement dur et dangereux… A quoi sa pouvait bien ressemblait ?

L'hôtel se vida au fur et à mesure. Les ninjas partirent tous un peu chaque semaine. Sakura dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui racontait les événements douloureux de son passé. Hinata qui aidait Naruto dans ses entraînements. Neji toujours à la recherche de Tenten qui prenait un malin plaisir à se cacher pendant des heures laissant le jeune homme s'inquiéter. Les ninjas du sable avait finit par s'en aller. Et tous reprirent le chemin du retour le jour suivant.

Lee lui était allé dans les bois les yeux fermés et avait trouvé Elo après trois bonnes heures de recherche et il devint son élève.

Lee et Elo partirent dans la soirée car ils étaient les derniers.

Dans les contrées lointaines encore pas explorer par les ninjas, Mari, une jeune femme d'un mètre vingt neuf se promenait dans la montagne. Ses longs cheveux gris se balançaient au rythme du vent. Des signes étranges sur ses joues et ses yeux entouraient de noir lui donnait l'air menaçante. Un bandage lui retenait les mèches rebelles de devant. Elle avait un sac de voyage sur le dos.

-Nous voilà enfin partis…

-Ouais.

Une créature qui ressemblait à un mini dragon grippa le long de son dos et se logea dans son cou. Sa langue de serpent sortait de sa bouche à la recherche de chaleur.

-Au fait, Mari, on va où ?

-Je vais voir ma sœur, Kisou.

-Ta sœur ? Tu parles de Sakya ?

-Oui.

-Mmm… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai l'ais pas vu.

-Oui moi aussi…

Ils continuèrent à parler durant leur trajet.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Mari qui regardait à sa droite tourna la tête vers un chemin de terre qui était devant elle. Kisou qui s'était assoupit releva la tête et observa à son tour le chemin. Trois ninjas marchaient lentement et discutaient entre eux.

-Génial ! On va pouvoir leur demandait notre chemin !

-Mouai… Fais gaffe comme même.

-Mais oui !

Mari courus vers les trois personnes et les arrêta.

-Excusez moi, je suis Mari Tsuki je suis à la recherche de Sakya Tsuki. Vous savez qui c'est ?

-Tsuki tu dis ?

-Oui !

-Je ne connais pas de Sakya mais je connais d'autre Tsuki.

Les yeux de Mari s'agrandirent et la joie se lu dans ses yeux.

-Quoi !? D'autre Tsuki ? Où sa ?

-Elles sont partis je ne sait pas où.

La lueur disparue dans ses yeux et les ninjas s'en aperçut.

-Mais je sais où elles vivent…

-Parfait amenez moi là bas s'il vous plait.

-C'est à Konoha…

-C'est par où ?

-Par là.

Le ninja lui indiqua un chemin. Mari les remercia et partis en courant sur le chemin de terre. Kisou se recoucha et s'endormis. Mari courais et arriva bientôt dans les bois. Elle ralentis pour observait se décors qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle écouta le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et regarda le vol majestueux des papillons aux couleurs changeantes. Dans ce merveilleux décor elle entendit au loin des voix. Elle pressa le pas et vit au loin trois jeunes ninjas qui riaient. Une fille aux cheveux roses dans les bras d'un beau garçon ténébreux et à coté un garçon blond qui s'amusait a attrapait des papillons. Mari se mit à courir à leur rencontre.

-Excusez moi !

Les jeunes ninjas se retournèrent et aperçurent la jeune fille au visage à la fois rayonnant et terrifiant.

-Qu'es qui il y a petite fille ? Tu t'es perdu ?

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille !

-Ah bon ?

-Naruto arrête un peu, tu as quel âge alors ?

-J'ai 15 ans bientôt 16.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto, C'est impossible !

- Es ce que je suis bien sur la route de Konoha ?

-Oui.

-Merci beaucoup !

Mari repartit en courant devant eux le sourire aux lèvres. Kisou se retourna et glissa à terre.

-J'ai besoin de courir…

-Ok

Les trois ninjas se demandait bien quel était cet animal bien étrange. Mais Mari était bien loin, Kisou à ses coté courant aussi vite que la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas se fatiguait. Le décor autour de Mari changea de nouveau. Elle était devant une grande porte ouverte où l'on pouvait lire Konoha. Kisou monta sur le dos à Mari et s'installa dans son cou.

-Nous y voilà…


	18. Chapter 17: Retour à la maison

Yo tout le monde! Et me revoilà pour un niew chapitre !!!!! allez bonne lecture...  


* * *

Chapitre 17 : Retour à la maison

Mari franchit la porte de Konoha lentement et se fit arrêter par des ninjas à l'entrée.

-Qui es tu, petite fille ?

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! Et je suis Mari Tsuki !

-Tsuki ?!

-Vous connaissez ?

- Et bien oui… Tu devrais aller voir l'Hokage.

-Euh … C'est où ?

-Tu vois le grand bâtiment là ?

-Oui !

-Et bien c'est là.

-Merci !

Mari reparti en courant laissant les deux ninjas bouche bée. Mari croisa de nombreux ninjas dans les rues de Konoha tous différents les uns des autres. Mari souriait de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'elle tomba à la renverse en tournant. Elle s'était cognée à quelqu'un. Elle se releva aussitôt et s'excusa. Puis elle regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Qu'es ce qu'il était beau.

-Qui es tu ?

-Je suis Mari Tsuki et vous ?

-Neji Hyûga.

-Hyûga ?

Une image apparue dans la tête de Mari où il y avait une femme au Byakugan. Elle avait 3 ans et jouait avec Mari qui avait aussi 3 ans. L'image disparue remplaçait par le visage d'une belle femme qui avait le Byakugan aussi et tenait dans ses bras une petite fille. L'image disparue de nouveau et sa vu revint.

-Sa va ?

-Euh…O…Oui ! Pouvez vous m'indiquait où est l'Hokage ?

-Bien sur !

Le jeune homme lui indiqua un chemin et après l'avoir remerciait, Mari repartit le sourire aux lèvres en courant. Il y avait vraiment des gens étranges dans ce village et puis ces image s'était quoi ? Elle continua son chemin et se trouva enfin devant le grand bâtiment où était inscrit Hokage en gros. Elle entra et demanda son chemin à plusieurs personnes et finit par frapper à une porte.

-Entrez !

Mari ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma.

-Bonjour Madame !

-Qui es tu ?

-Je suis Mari Tsuki.

-Mari Tsuki… Que veux tu ?

-Je cherche ma sœur, Sakya.

-Je ne vois pas qui sait mais va dans le manoir des Tsuki tu y trouveras trois filles qui pourraient t'aidait.

-Merci beaucoup !!

Mari repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et courut vers le manoir. Elle ne savait pas où il était mais son instinct la guidait à travers les rues. Elle quitta les maisons pour se retrouvait devant un grand portail noir où des clochettes aux sons différant sonnaient. Une plaque neuve se tenait à coté du portail sinistre où était inscrit Tsuki. Elle poussa le portail dans un grincement et ce qu'elle imaginait devant elle n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui se présentait devant elle. Des carrés de fleur un peu partout avec des banc et une fontaine au centre d'une cour. On pouvait distinguait cinq grandes maisons avec des signes différant pour chacune sur la porte. Une mince rivière coulait le long des murs et dans les coins faisait des petites cascades. Mari s'avança lentement et aperçut un bout de papier où était inscrit « Protection ». Une clochette au bout de papier tintait légèrement. Puis elle entendit des voix au loin au fond de la cour.

-Non, non, et non ! Tes bras en protections !

-D'accord !

Mari s'avança vers le centre à coté de la fontaine. De là elle pus voir une jeune fille avec des ailes se battre avec un garçon, la coupe au bol habillait dans une tenue verte immonde.

-Excusez moi !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête un instant et se pris et coup de pied dans la tête.

-Ne relâche jamais ta vigilance. Faisons une pause, Lee.

-Ok.

Le jeune homme était étalé par terre, en sueur et haletant.

-Bonjour, Mari, dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle.

-Bonjour ! Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

-On m'a envoyé un message comme quoi tu viendrais nous voir.

Elle pris une serviette et s'assit sur un le bord d'une terrasse en bois. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Lee s'assit au coté de son maître et fit de même.

-Alors comme sa tu veux savoir où est ta sœur, Sakya ?

-Oui !

-On peux t'aidait.

-Je le savais !

-Lee peux-tu aller me chercher Tami et Nami s'il te plait, et les yeux fermés.

-D'accords.

Lee se mit un bandeau sur les yeux et partit à la recherche des deux filles.

-Excusez moi qui êtes vous ? Vous faites partis du clan Tsuki et je ne vous connais même pas !

-Je suis Elo Tsuki et je croyais aussi qu'on était les seule Tsuki…

-Il y a aussi ma petite sœur, Sakya.

-Dis moi es ce que tu es la Mari qui vivait dans les montagnes, avec les nains ?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Tu es une légende, ta famille est réputée pour faire les meilleures armes de monde des ninjas.

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui, tu es l'héritière de se savoir et tu es très convoité. Mais maintenant tout va bien tu es chez toi.

Mari la regarda bouche bée. Voilà de grande révélation et encore plus ! Elle n'était plus la seule Tsuki mais elle n'était pas encore sur que cette fille était une Tsuki. Si c'était le cas où était sa lune ?


	19. Chapter 18: Sakuya Tsuki

Chapitre 18 : Sakuya Tsuki

Mari observait Elo avec curiosité. Mais qui était cette fille étrange avec des ailes ! Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Lee était suivi de deux filles en kimono l'un rouge l'autre vert foncé.

-Bonjour Mari !

-Bon…Bonjour !

-Installons nous.

-Lee, on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est un ordre !

-Ok.

Elo emmena Mari dans une petite maison à gauche sous le signe du vent. Elle ouvrit la porte et toutes s'installèrent autour d'une table en bois magnifique. Mari en face des trois jeunes femmes.

-Alors qu'es ce qui t'emmène ?

-Je recherche ma sœur !

-As-tu une photo ? Demanda Tami

-Oui !

Mari sorti de son sac une photo de sa sœur avec elle.

-C'est la seule que j'ai.

-Sa suffira.

-Eh ! Mari je peux sortir ?

Mari pâlit. Tami lui sourit.

-Kisou ? C'est sa ?

L'intéressé sortit la tête du sac et s'enroula autour du cou de Mari.

-Ouais ! C'est moi et vous c'est Tami et Nami Tsuki.

-En effet.

-Kisou, Tu les connais ?

-Oui.

-Mais, comment ?

-Kisou est dans la famille depuis d'après les archives plus de 100 ans.

-Quoi ?! Je ne le savais même pas !

-Enfin bon… Je suis contente de te revoir Kisou…Cela faisait longtemps.

-En effet.

-Donc pour ma sœur ?!

-Sais tu où elle habite ?

-Non.

-Et Kisou ?

Mari regarda le petit dragon avec un regard de reproche. Nami se leva et sortit de la pièce. Une voix dans la tête à Mari lui fit tournait la tête. D'où cela venait ? Tami lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

-Comment sa ?

-Enfin bon. Elo ?

-Oui oui je cherche.

Elo semblait concentré. Les bras croisés, la bouche serrée, elle ne respirait plus. Sa mèche de cheveux se souleva un peu laissant voir la moitié de son nez. Nami revint avec une photo entre les mains ainsi qu'une carte faites main. Elle déposa la photo devant Mari et déploya la carte devant Elo. Après avoir demander à Mari si c'était Sakya et Elo leva la main au dessus de la carte et fit un signe de son autre main. Du chakra jaune fit un halo autour de la main tendu au dessus de la carte.

-Recherche !

Le halo s'engouffra dans la carte et revins dans la main à Elo.

-Alors ? Demanda Tami

-Elle est toute près. Au nord de Konoha dans les bois.

-Comment ?

-Pas de question nous venons avec toi.

Tout le monde se leva. Elo mit la carte dans sa poche. Tami alla chercher sa faux. Nami alla cherché un tout petit pot de terre et Mari observait la photo avec attention. Sakya était plus vielle que sur la sienne. Elle était plus belle aussi. Elle se rejoignit devant le grand portail sinistre.

-Allons y ! Déclara Elo en déploya ses ailes.

-Attends !

Tami sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier où était écrit « absente pour un temps indéterminé » et l'accrocha sur le portail.

-C'est bon maintenant on peux partir.

Elo s'envola au dessus d'elle sous le regard bouche bée de la petite Mari. Tami se transforma en dragon de deux mètre de haut. Nami monta sur le dragon et aida Mari à monter suivit de Kisou dans son cou. Elo partit devant le dragon qui parlait à Nami de toute sortes de choses et posait des questions à Mari. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Elo s'était arrêtée au dessus d'une petite maison. Elo atterrit et frappa à la porte. Tami en dragon fit un atterrissage un peu dangereux et donna comme excuse que sa faisait longtemps. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée derrière Nami et Mari. Elo discutait déjà avec quelqu'un. Les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent aux coté de Elo. Elle se tenait devant une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un visage fin des cheveux mi-long court derrière et en dégradé sur le coté. Une mèche de cheveux attaché par une barrette lui encadré le coté droit de son visage. Ses cheveux bleu marin étaient noirs au bout. Ses yeux l'un noir l'autre jaune comme un serpent. Un piercing au nez, et des créoles aux oreilles, une lune bleu se tenait au milieu de son front. Pour vêtement, elle avait un débardeur bleu très foncé qui lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine laissant apparaître ses abdominaux bien musclé. Une jupe culotte attachée à la taille par un simple bandage retombé sur ses hanches. Il s'arrêtait au dessous de ses genoux montrant ses pieds en chaussette basse dans des sandales qui lui montait derrière le talon. Un katana d'une longueur raisonnable se tenait derrière elle tenu par son bandage.

- Ne connais pas de Tsuki. Répondit la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte qui claqua. Elo se retourna vers Tami, Nami et Mari un œil interrogateur. Après un hochement de tête de Tami, Elo fit des signes de main et murmura des mots dans une langue étrangère. Elo disparue et on entendit un hurlement de l'autre coté de la porte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler et Elo fut projetée dans les airs. Tami eus tout juste le temps de la rattrapée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait la jeune femme, un katana à la main la lune sur son front avant légèrement grandit. Elle s'adressait à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Que me voulez vous ? Hurla-t-elle.

Elo se releva, secoua des ailes et se redressa aidée par Tami. Nami s'avança.

-On veut discuter. Dit celle-ci

-De quoi ?

-De votre sœur, Mari.

-Mari ? Elle abaissa son katana et les regarda interrogatrice.

-Oui.

Nami s'approcha de Mari. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Sakya ? Demanda Mari

-Mari ?

Mari écarquilla les yeux et les larmes commencèrent à se montrées dans ses yeux. Elle joignit ses mains sur son cœur. Sakya n'avait aucune réaction, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle rangea son katana et croisa les bras. Elle tourna son regard vers Mari qui espéré tant quelque chose.

-Non, je ne vois pas. Le sourire de Mari s'effaça aussitôt et des larmes de tristesse remplacèrent celle de joie. Son expression changea et son bandage sur son front se décrocha laissant apparaître une lune grise qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Sakya se retourna et ferma la porte. Tami posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-un jour peut-être.

Mari se dégagea de Tami et se tourna vers elle les yeux remplis de larmes, sa lune grandissait puis rétrécissait comme si elle ne savais pas comment réagir. Elo s'approcha de Mari et posa sa main sur son épaule gauche, Nami fit de même sur l'épaule droite et Tami posa sa main sur sa tête.

-Viens avec nous. Nous te conterons l'histoire des Tsuki ainsi que ses techniques.

-Es ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas…J'accepte.

Les trois filles retirèrent leurs mains et observèrent Mari.

-Rentrons.

Mari hocha la tête et elles partirent dans un silence de plomb.


	20. Chapter 19: Le départ

Chapitre 19 : Le départ

Les trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent au manoir des Tsuki. Nami installa Mari dans sa famille respective et lui fit visitée tout le manoir. Elo partit faire les courses et Tami s'entraîna avec une jeune fille du village de Konoha. Plusieurs journées passèrent ainsi.

La nuit de l'éclipse de lune, une nuit sacrée pour le clan, Tami avait mit son plus beau kimono rouge. Elle alla chercher Mari qui dormait profondément.

-Mari réveille toi c'est le jour.

-D'accord.

Tami laissa Mari se lever et se préparer. Puis elle alla dans la cour où un cerisier se tenait à coté du puit. Un cerisier le plus beau que l'on puisse voir. Tami s'approcha et se mit à genoux.

-Bienvenu, cerisier de l'avenir.

-Relève toi mon enfant.

Tami se releva et sortit une rose rouge de son kimono et le jeta au pied de l'arbre. Elo et Nami s'approcha de l'arbre à leur tour. Elles déposèrent chacune une offrande sous forme de fleur ou de fruit. Elo déposa une tulipe d'un jaune magnifique et Nami déposa un bouquet de plantes vertes luisantes. Elles se mirent l'une à coté de l'autre. Tami vit Mari approchée les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et vient se mettre devant les trois jeunes filles. Tami s'approcha de l'arbre et s'agenouilla de nouveau.

- Pour cette nuit spéciale, nous t'avons invoqué pour former la jeune Mari Tsuki à notre savoir durant le rite.

-Très bien.

-Et pour cela nous t'offrons un autel dans notre maison car il n'y en avait pas encore aujourd'hui et nous t'offrirons tous les jours pendant son rite des fleurs, fruits et la nature à l'état pur.

-Très bien, j'accepte votre offre.

Tami se releva et se plaça derrière Mari et lui remis une fleur grise, très rare. La jeune femme s'approche de l'arbre et lui tendit la fleur à deux mains.

-Es-tu sur, petit Mari ? Demanda l'arbre

-Oui !

-Très bien, et bien à plus tard mes jeunes Tsuki vous faites honneur à votre clan que vos ancêtre ont crée il y a bien longtemps. Je me souviens encore du jour où je leur ai offert ce pouvoir et cette lune sur votre front. Dans ce cas, Mari ton voyage au cœur de l'histoire te sera bénéfique. Et sache que se pouvoir ne doit être en aucun cas révéler à qui que se soit.

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Une branche de l'arbre s'approcha de Mari et la prit par la taille. Mari fut soulevait et déposer sur une des branches du cerisier géant. Une autre branche déposa aux pieds de Tami un pendentif gris avec le signe de la famille du métal. Tami le prit. Puis dans un tourbillon de pétales roses un autel aux 5 couleurs des familles apparus. Nami le pris et observa maintenant Mari qui avait les yeux bandés. Et dans un grand coup de vent le cerisier de l'avenir aux pétales toujours en fleur disparus ainsi que Mari. Le silence revint sur la cour qui avait repris son apparence normale. Nami déposa l'autel au fond de la cour en face du puit là où tous pouvait le voir. Le pendentif avait été mis sur un collier et suspendus à l'autel qui prenait la moitié du mur du fond. Les trois filles s'était installée dans la cour de la famille du feu et fêtait le départ de Mari lorsque le portail sinistre d'entrer grinça. Les trois filles se levèrent et partirent à l'entrée de la cour du feu et observèrent par l'ouverture légère de la porte. Une jeune femme en kimono bleu et aux cheveux tout aussi bleus. Elle se dirigea vers l'autel et déposa une tulipe d'un bleu foncé plus profond que la nuit elle-même. Elle se mit à genoux et pria. Tami se redressa et invoqua un mini dragon et lui demanda de patrouillait autour de la maison au cas où. Puis les trois filles reprirent le chemin du retour et s'installèrent dans un canapé bien confortable devant la cheminée. La lumière du feu dessinait des formes bien étranges sur le visage des jeunes femmes. Elle commençait à discuter de l'entraînement de Lee quand le petit dragon apparu dans la cheminée.

-Oui ? Demanda Tami

-La jeune fille est partie.

-Très bien.

Le petit dragon s'envola et disparu dans les flammes rougeâtres. Nami se leva et s'étira.

-Allons nous coucher. Demain une longue journée nous attend.

-Oui en effet.

Elle se levèrent toutes les trois et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Puis le silence tomba sur le grand manoir des Tsuki. La pleine lune se reflétait un peu partout sur les clochettes. Même l'eau s'était faite silencieuse pour cette nuit spéciale que seul le manoir des Tsuki pouvait rendre mystérieuse…


	21. Chapter 20: L'histoire d'un clan

Yo ! bon bah j'ai pas super bien marcher avec cette fanfic...jme retraperai une prochaine fois, mais je fais quand même un clin d'oeil à Anko-chan ( ma meilleur amie (elle se reconnaitra) et à ma Mélu-chan (qui se reconnaitre aussi ) et ainsi qu'a tous les membre de l'akatsuki ( elles se reconnaitrons aussi ) allez enjoy sur deux chapitre...**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : L'histoire d'un clan **

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le noir. Avait-elle vraiment ouvert les yeux ? Elle les referma puis les rouvrirent. Le noir. Bizarre. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge. Une goutte d'eau tomba par terre faisant résonnait le lieu où elle était. Où était-elle. Elle leva la main devant elle. Elle ne sentait rien, ni le froid, ni une parois quelconque. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main. Le noir ! Elle ne voyait rien où c'était que … Une voix résonna dans sa tête puis se concrétisa.

-Mari, tu es dans l'antre des Tsuki. Ici aucun de tes sens ne te servira. Tu devras développer autre chose pour pouvoir voir et parler ainsi que sentir ou encore toucher. Bien. Maintenant je vais te compter l'histoire de Tsuki depuis sa création.

D'abord retins le nom de Sakura et Yuki. Ce sont en quelque sorte les créateurs de ton clan. Sakura ninja hors paire, maître du sabre, elle voulait devenir un véritable expert dans les arts martiaux. Yuki son frère jumeau, était son cadet, grand ninja tout comme sa sœur, était meilleur dans le ninjustu, il voulait devenir médecin. Ils se sont enfuit de leur maison à l'age de 15 ans pour faire l'apprentissage de leur savoir à leur cousin, Kyo et leur petite sœur, Shana. Ils leur ont tout appris. Sakura et Yuki étaient possédés par deux démons. L'un mauvais l'autre bon. Il se transformé chacun en un animal particulier telle était la malédiction sur cette famille. Devant moi-même le jour d'une éclipse de lune, ils se sont entre tués par un rituel… Et de cette union est née la petit Lin. Ce jour là la malédiction à été levé et un don héréditaire à été donner à chacun d'entre eux. Et ce don continu toujours à circuler. Par exemple, Tami est née dans la famille du feu et as le don héréditaire du feu. Nami as celui de la terre et Elo de l'air et toi celui du métal. Une cinquième personne a celui de l'eau et c'est ta sœur, Sakya. L'air des Tsuki dura pendant un siècle. Durant ce siècle les familles se respectait et s'entraidait selon la loi des Tsuki qui avait été écrit le jour d'une éclipse de lune. Je fais l'initiation des Tsuki depuis leur création. Les jeunes enfants ont à peu prêt ton age mais certain l'on eu beaucoup plus tôt. Maintenant je vais te plonger au cœur même du clan, ses secrets et ses membres et tu reverras aussi la guerre civile qui a marqué l'histoire des Tsuki.

La voix de l'arbre arrêta de parler et un tourbillon de couleur apparu devant Mari. Dans son fort intérieur elle se demanda ce que s'était. Ses paroles se répercutèrent dans le lieu. Elle avait parlé ! Mais comment. Elle réessaya de penser et elle entendit sa voix. Alors voilà comment on peut parler ! Par la volonté de son esprit elle fit un pas en avant et entra dans le tourbillon puis tout devint noir. Elle se sentit décoller. Ses cheveux volaient dans un air absent. Après le noir, tout était blanc. Elle se sentit se poser à terre. Puis une image apparue autour d'elle. Elle entra carrément dans la scène. Elle avait l'impression de renter dans un film qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Maintenant tout était autour d'elle. Une chouette lui frôla la tête. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était légèrement étoilé et la lune brillait de mille feus. Mari se retourna et vit au loin une jeune fille qui avait sur son dos une petite fille. Elle sauta d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle s'arrêta juste à coté de Mari et repris son souffle. Elle était très belle. Ses long cheveux noirs attachés en couette derrière se tête et une franche lui cachait les yeux. Elle respirait fort et leva la tête vers la lune puis elle repris sa course. Quelque minute plus tard, quatre personnes s'arrêtèrent au même endroit que la jeune fille. L'un posa sa main à terre et il sentit la terre.

-Elle est proche.

-Faisons une pause !

-Non !

La seule fille du groupe déclara :

-Pas de pause, elle va trop vite, on doit la rattrapait avant l'aube.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Allez ! On repart.

Les quatre ninjas repartirent dans la nuit étoilée.

L'image de la nuit disparue pour laisser place à une autre. La nuit était plus noire que le noir lui-même. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une grotte en compagnie de cinq garçons. Un cris de douleur la fit tourné le regard vers l'un des cinq. Il était au bord de la grotte et des ailes noires se tenaient dans son dos. Son visage avait changeait et ses yeux reflétaient haine et colère. Des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues, des larmes noires et sang quand elles tombaient par terre. La créature murmura quelques mots et s'envola en compagnie de corbeau. Mari se tourna vers les autres jeunes hommes. L'un des trois grands cachait les yeux d'un plus petit qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Les trois adolescents avait le regard baissé et se parlait entre eux. Puis le décor changea de nouveau…


	22. Chapter 21: La dernière de la branche

**Chapitre 21 : La dernière de la branche**

Au manoir des Tsuki, quelques jours plus tard, on entendait déjà des bruits de coups et des ordres.

-Tes bras en défense !

-Oui.

Lee s'entraînait toujours avec Nami quand le soleil fut à son zénith. Tami était à l'autre extrémité de la cour et s'entraînait au technique d'eau. Elo arriva tout à coup à la grille noire. Les bras chargeaient de sacs, elle prit comme même par une technique le courrier. Un tourbillon de vent visible à l'œil nu se déplaça et ouvrit la boite aux lettres puis pris les lettres. Elo déploya ses ailes et s'envola au dessus de la grille et atterris de l'autre coté, le tourbillon toujours à ses coté. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la maison du vent et déposa ses sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Elle pris ensuite les lettres et les distribua dans les autres maisons. Elle pris une lettre qui était destiné à elle trois. Elle l'ouvrit et lu.

Femmes Tsuki,

Je suis Sakya, la petite sœur de Mari, je viens demander la restauration de mon nom entant que véritable Tsuki et de revenir sur la terre de mes ancêtres jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Merci de me répondre…

Sakya 

Elo regarda la lettre avec intérêt. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla dans la cour.

-Eh ! Tami ! Viens voir un peu par là !

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Une lettre de Sakya !

-J'arrive.

Tami fit des signes de la main et murmura quelque chose. Elle inspira un grand coup et il sortit de sa bouche quelques gouttes d'eau. Elle observa la minuscule tache d'eau que le sol imbibé. Elle soupira et regarda Elo qui était morte de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle…

-Je sais…

Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha de Elo qui lui tendit la lettre. Tami la lut rapidement et replia la lettre.

-Très bien on va aller la voir et lui faire faire un test.

-Ok ! Nami viens ou pas ?

-Faut voir avec elle.

Elo se tourba et s'approcha de Nami qui venait de parer une belle attaque. Nami s'aperçut de Elo et pris de sa main droite la jambe de Lee et lui fit faire un demis tour. Lee se rattrapa avec ses mains à terre et sauta en arrière.

-Lee, faisons une pause.

-Ok.

-Elo ?

-Tiens.

Elo lui tendit la lettre. Nami la lu et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Et alors ?

-Tu veux venir ?

-Non, mais je fais un clone au cas où il est un problème.

-Ok.

-Lee ! On reprend.

Lee s'élança sur Nami qui esquiva sans problème. Elo soupira et s'éloigna. Un clone parfait de Nami apparu à coté de Tami qui attendait. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Non.

-Ok.

Toutes les trois elle partirent sans se presser. Elles sortirent de l'enceinte du manoir et pris la route direction Konoha. En chemin, elles tombèrent sur Neji qui venait vers elle assez surprit.

-Ah neji ! Désolé se sera pas pour aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose à faire de très urgent.

-Encore ?!

Il fit le mou et fit demi tour. Les trois filles tournèrent dans les bois et s'engouffrèrent dans un petit chemin de terre très fleuris. Après quelque mètre, elles tombèrent sur une petite maison en bois. Elo s'approcha et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Une jeune fille ouvra. C'était la même que l'autre jour. Son regard n'exprimait ni la stupeur ni la peur.

-Bonjours Sakya.

-Bonjour Elo. Je suppose que vous venait me chercher ?

-Exacte.

-Alors partons maintenant avant que ma belle mère ne débarque.

-Ta belle mère ?

-Ouais, elle est très violente, mais elle ne s'approcha jamais du manoir comme la majorité de la population.

-Ta belle mère te frappe ?

-Plus maintenant. Mais elle reste un peu trop violente.

-Ok, on embarque au plus vite.

-Tes affaires ? Demanda Tami

-Je n'en ai pas. Dit elle doucement

Les trois jeunes femmes ne répondirent pas.

-Bon bah …On y va.

-Mais avant…

Tami se retourna, des bruit de pas approchaient. Sakya ouvrit les yeux grand et la peur se lisait dans les yeux à se moment là. Nami disparus dans un nuage de poussière. Elo déploya ses ailes et Tami activa le sharingan. Une vielle dame avec une canne approchait. Quand elle vit les trois filles et Sakya derrière son regard changea et devint de la haine.

-Sakya !!! Tu oses me trahir et partir avec des gens de cette espèce ?!!

-Comment nous appelle tu ? Vielle bique !

-Je suis sa véritable mère j'ai le droit de choisir ave qui elle doit partir !

-Certainement pas ! Répliqua Tami

Derrière la vielle dame quatre ninjas apparurent et se mirent en position de combat.

-Tu veux de battre ? Demanda Elo

-Pas si Sakya viens vers moi !

Tami vit le regard indécis de Sakya et fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se concentra et dirigea son esprit vers celui de Nami.

-_Nami ! Dépêche toi !_

_-Oui j'arrive ! Figure toi que je suis au dessus de vos têtes !_

_-Très bien, descente assez bas pour faire monter Sakya. On te couvrira !_

_-Très bien !_

Tami mit une main dans son dos et indiqua le ciel avec son dos. Sakya regarda au dessus d'elle et vit un griffon d'une grandeur surnaturelle. Sur son dos elle put apercevoir un garçon en vers.

Le griffon descendis et se posa à terre. Tami et Elo avait une barrière derrière elle infranchissable et combattait les ninjas avec une facilité déconcertante. Lee descendit du griffon et aida Sakya à monter. Puis l'animal décolla et se dirigea vers le manoir. Tami fit disparaître la barrière magique et Lee se joignit au combat. Tous les ennemis furent à terre en quelques temps. Tami regardait la vielle bique qui souriait.

-Et au manoir ?

-Merde

Elo prit le bras de Lee et décolla plus vite que le vent lui-même. Tami fit apparaître des ailes de dragons dans son dos et suivit Elo de prêt. Elo et Tami regardait le manoir en feu en dessous d'elle.


	23. Chapter 22: maitre dragon au secour des

**Chapitre 22 : Maître dragon au secours des Tsuki**

Le feu soulevait de la fumée noire au dessus des bois. Tami vit le griffon s'envolait et restait en suspend dans les airs. Le griffon se transforma et devint Nami avec des ailes de griffons et dans les bras Sakya. Tami respira à fond et invoqua un dragon, le plus gros qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Tami se posa sur le dragon et ses propres ailes disparurent.

-Maître des dragons j'ai besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui.

-Oui c'est ce que je vois, Tami… Qu'es que tu as fait cette fois si.

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi.

-Je vois.

-Je compte sur toi.

-Biensur.

Tami se concentra et ferma les yeux. Elle fit des signes incantatoires et cria à pleins poumons :

-Capture du feu !!!

Elle leva les mains devant elle, bras tendus. Les flammes se levèrent dans le ciel emmenant avec lui le feu. Devant le dragon se tenait une énorme sphère de feu. Plus aucune trace de feu dans le manoir n'était présente. Tami fronça les sourcils et posa un genou à terre. Le gros dragon ouvrit sa gueule grande ouverte et avala la sphère de feu. Quelques flammèches sortaient de sa mâchoire puissante. Sa langue lui lécha les babines.

-Et bien Tami…Cette fois c'était gros.

-…

-Tami ?!

La jeune femme s'était écroulée sur le dos du dragon. De la sueur perlait sur son front et elle respirait rapidement. Nami et Elo se posèrent sur le dragon et prirent Tami. Après avoir remercier plusieurs fois le maître dragon, il disparu. Les quatre filles se posèrent dans la cour qui était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nami alla déposer Tami dans sa chambre. Et revins auprès des autres dans la famille de la terre.

-Tami a un très grand pouvoir… Elle nous en a donné la preuve aujourd'hui.

-Oui tu as raison…


	24. Chapter 23: Le retour de Mari

**Chapitre 23 : le retour de Mari**

Le décor changea de nouveau. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une cour. Elle connaissait cet endroit, c'était le manoir des Tsuki. Mais il était en ruine. Des combats un peu partout et des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Mari se trouvait au cœur de la guerre civile. Personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'elle vit ce jour là. L'horreur de la guerre. La peur des femmes et enfants. Des Tsuki qui avait enfreint les lois et des lunes sur les fronts à leur maximum. Même plus une guerre mais un massacre. Mari assistait avec horreur aux scènes les plus horribles. Cette guerre fut la plus terrible depuis des générations et des générations.

Tami venait de se lever. Et manger tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Nami entra dans la pièce si violemment qu'un kunaï lui frôla le nez. La jeune observa Tami avec curiosité. Elle avait oublié que Tami n'était pas du matin.

-Désolé Tami mais l'autel vient de prévoir le retour de Mari dans deux heures.

-Ok.

Tami tourna la tête vers Nami. La jeune fille crut voir un mort vivant. Des cernes énormes sous les yeux de Tami et le teint plus pale que la neige. Puis Tami repris son petit déjeuner à la vitesse d'un escargot. Nami leva un sourcil et sortit de la pièce. Elle coura vers le jardin du vent et entra dans la cuisine. Personne. Dans la chambre. Personne. Elle entendit de l'eau coulée et entra dans la salle de bain en fracas. Trois kunaï furent jetaient et Nami eut tout juste le temps de se baisser.

-Barjos !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as lancé trois kunaï ! Trois !!

-Tant pis pour toi, la prochaine fois tu frappera…

-Ouais. Enfin bon. L'autel vient d'annoncer le retour de Mari dans deux heures.

-Ok. Ok.

Nami repartis et se dirigea vers la maison de l'eau et entra dans la maison à Sakya. Personne. Décidemment. Elle entendit un cri. Nami se précipita dehors et elle vit Sakya par terre et de l'eau partout. Un tronc d'arbre bien découpé par un katana était à coté. Nami se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui se relevait péniblement.

-Sakya, Sa va ?

-Ouais, Ouais.

-Tu es sur ?

-Mais oui qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Le retour de Mari est prévu dans deux heures.

-Ok merci.

Nami repartit dans la cour et fit des étirements. Le portail noir grinça. Nami se tourna vers l'entrée principale où se tenait Lee, Neji et derrière Sasuke. Nami arrêta et s'approcha d'eux.

-Que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui l'entraînement.

-Oui je sais mais on a envi de s'entraîner.

-D'accord mais une heure après Mari revint.

-Ok.

-Le seul problème c'est que je suis la seule apte à combattre ce matin…

-Ah ?!

-Oui, Tami est une morte vivante, Elo une cinglée et moi un peu excitée.

-Je vois… On peux s'entraîne à trois contre un ?

-Non, rester là deux minutes.

Nami se dirigea vers la maison de l'eau et trouva Sakya assise par terre en train de rien faire.

-Sakya ?

-Oui ?

-Sa te dit un petit entraînement avec mes élèves ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Trop bien.

Nami prit le chemin inverse suivit de Sakya. Nami se planta devant les trois ninjas et Sakya à sa gauche.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Sakya Tsuki, de la famille de l'eau.

-Salut moi c'est Neji.

-Moi c'est Sasuke

-Et moi Lee !

-Salut.

-Très bien, se sera du un contre un.

Nami fit un clone de elle-même et l'entraînement commença. Neji fonça sur Nami en enchaînant les coups. Sasuke activa son sharingan et fonça sur le clone de Nami. Lee fit face à Sakya qui sortit son sabre et le couvrit d'une protection. Lee commença par des techniques de taijustu simple qu'elle évitait sans problème. Puis il mit en pratique ce que Nami lui avait appris et cela un peu plus ardu pour la jeune femme d'esquivait. Et puis par un moment de faiblesse de la par de Lee, Sakya se baissa passa sous les bras de Lee et déposa la pointe de son sabre sous la gorge du jeune. Lee sentait le froid de la lame sur sa gorge. Nami avait arrêté son combat depuis longtemps pour observer son élève et Sasuke avait battu son clone.

-Lee tu as perdu.

Lee se recula et Sakya se releva. Elle salua Lee en se baissant. Lee fit de même.

-Lee, une leçon de tout sa ?

-Oui, ma garde est mauvaise surtout face à une Tsuki.

Lee sourit à Sakya qui lui rendit son sourire. Sasuke s'étira et Neji s'assit. Tami sortit de la maison du feu suivit de Elo qui secoua ses ailes.

-Bien le moment est venu.

Les quatre Tsuki s'approchèrent de l'autel et attendirent. La clochette de l'autel sonna et la cour changea d'atmosphère. Tout devint flou. Les filles se tournèrent vers le puis et se mirent à genoux. Un cerisier énorme apparus alors dans un courant d'air. Sur une de ses branche se tenait Mari un grand sourire aux lèvres mas son regard avait changeait.

-Bienvenu au grand cerisier de l'avenir.

-Bonjour mes enfants. L'initiation est terminée pour Mari. Maintenant je vous la laisse. Et que la chance soit avec vous.

Mari sauta à terre. Et se plaça au coté de Nami et s'agenouilla à son tour.

-Au revoir mes enfants

Dans le même courant d'air, le cerisier disparu comme il était venu.


	25. Chapter 24: La fin d'une épopée

Et voilà la fin... que dire de plus ?**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La fin d'une épopée **

Les cinq branches des Tsuki furent réunis, selon la prophétie qu'a faite un jour un dénommée Kyo. Plusieurs années plus tard les Tsuki était un groupe de ninjas très craints mais leurs chemins se séparèrent. Mari retourna au pays des nains où elle appris la métallurgie comme personne d'autre avant elle. Elo s'envola vers des pays pas encore explorer. Nami rentra dans l' ANBU du village caché du sable où elle était très demandée. Tami séduit par le pourvoir que l'Akatsuki obtenait de jour en jour elle se présenta et pris la bague qu'avait un des ancien membre. Sakya fut la seule à rester à Konoha. Le manoir des Tsuki fut déserté et servait maintenant de point de rassemblement pour les voyous du coin.

Le jour de l'éclipse de lune, jour sacrée pour les Tsuki… Les jeunes du coin avaient rendez-vous au manoir pour faire une nuit à la belle étoile. Ces mêmes jeunes n'ont jamais fini la nuit au manoir. Ils sont rentrés chez eux en pleur en racontant qu'ils avaient vu cinq ombres autour du manoir et que des bruits étranges rodaient autour des cinq maisons. Ils racontaient aussi qu'il y avait cinq femmes une sur chaque maison et que leur cape volait dans le vent. Ils racontaient aussi que quand l'éclipse à commencer un cri de douleur s'est élevé dans la nuit.

Nul ne su si les enfants avaient mentis ou non mais plusieurs histoires semblable furent racontés et le manoir des Tsuki fut désigné comme un lieu hanté par les gens de Konoha.

Mais dans les cieux deux êtres morts observaient la scène avec intérêt.

-Dis Sakura comment trouve tu notre clan maintenant ?

-Je le trouve parfait. Un clan comme je l'imaginais…

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Sakura et Yuki aux cieux, regardais le monde avec un sourire aux lèvres…

Fin


End file.
